Blooming Love
by malfoymannor
Summary: What will Dru do, she wants Christophe, but she doesn't want to hurt her only friend. Graves. What will she do? Mild adult content/language.
1. Chapter One: Her Choice

**Blooming Love: A Strange Angels Story**

**Chapter One**

Dru's POV:

I was having another dream. And he was the star of my dream, yet again. I would see his tall figure fading in. First I saw his brown hair, with his natural highlights. Than I would smell his sweet scent of apple pie, I never knew why he smelled like baked goods, but I didn't care. That scent drove me wild. Than, lastly, I would see those piercing blue eyes, staring strait into mine. I would melt on the inside, but I'd never show it on the outside. At least that's what I thought. And every dream he would say something different, something I never quite understood. But this time I got the message, loud and clear.

"Don't hide it anymore, kochana, please don't."

And just as he came up to me and put a hand to my cheek, but than I woke with a jolt. I was in my house. And Graves was snoring lightly on his cot. Christophe insisted that all three of us sleep in the same room to keep things safer. He was sleeping sitting up with a shot gun across his lap, finger on the trigger, ready for any sign of danger. I've been sleeping with my dad's nine-millimeter under my pillow every night since, _that night, _when I had to shoot my reanimated father.

Christophe looked so peaceful, but I knew he would probably wake up if I looked at him long enough. The other day, he mentioned my mother. All he said was:

"You are a lot like your mother, milna." And he dropped it at that. No explanation, no nothing.

I hadn't realized it but I had lay down again, and was already drifting into a deep sleep, only to be woken up in another few hours, by a scared Graves.

I was shaken awake by Graves. And by the lack of color on his face, I could tell something was wrong. I hurried up and got out of bed. I saw that Christophe's chair was abandoned and there was a strange smell coming from downstairs. I grabbed my gun and slipped my shoes on. I hurried quietly down the stairs, and found the front door open and a dead _thing _on the front porch. And when I say thing I mean_ thing. _It looked like a pterodactyl and a bird and a hairy mole. I don't know what it was but it was bead and Christophe was bleeding. What ever it was had clawed at his handsome face. I ran upstairs and grabbed the first aid kit. Dad had taught me how to stitch up a bad cut. And the cut on his face was deep.

When I got back downstairs, the boys had gotten the door closed, and Graves had helped Christophe to the dining room table, differences aside. We were all each other had right not. We had to help each other out. I went over to the sink and got a bowl of warm water.

"Graves, can you go upstairs and fix my room? It looked like a tornado had gone through there."

"Sure, and sorry about that." He said sheepishly as he left the room. I chuckled to myself. And turned to face Christophe. I got hit in the face by the scent of baking apple pies. I don't understand how this boy smells like apple pie. Do they make apple pie cologne? It doesn't seem to be a popular scent among teenage boys. But, I don't care because I love it. He had his head down, he looked like he was in pain.

The cut on his face was pretty deep. I cleaned it out with rubbing alcohol and put numbing cream on it. Than I got out the needle and special thread to stitch it closed. He didn't even flinch, but I did. I was afraid I was going to hurt him. And that was probably showing on my face, because he was smiling at me.

"Stop moving." I said, because he was beginning to squirm.

"What ever you say, _kochana._" he said. I love the way that word sounded when he said it.

"What does that mean?" I asked. I had heard him call me that before, but had never really heard him say it.

"It means my love." He said, though he wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Why do you call me that than? You're only here to help me." I said. I was confused. He doesn't love me back, that's impossible. I finished the stitch and put the tools away.

"I call you that because I love you, Dru. I have ever since I saw you in that alley. I also knew that if you were anything like your mother, than you might return the feelings. But I guess not." He said.

I realized this might be our only moment alone. So I went for it, I told him.

"But, I do." I said it with uncertainty that defied my feelings. I did love him. For quiet a while now. His face change to disgust.

"Don't do that to me, don't lie. You can't mess with me." He said. He got up and turned his back on me.

I knew words wouldn't fix this. I grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. He was towering over me still, but I grabbed the collar of his shirt and tugged his face toward mine. In the mean time his eyes were the size of the moon. As bright as the days sky. He was shocked, but than again, so was I.

"Is this convincing enough for you?" I growled at him. Our faces were just inches away. I could feel his hot breath on my face, and his heart beating like a drum under my hand. I leaned in and kissed him. After a few seconds, he relaxed and kissed me back. We stood there like that for a few minutes, until I head someone clear their thought. _Graves, shit. _

"Glad to see you're feeling better now." Sarcasm dripping from his voice. I saw he had shoes on and a jacket on.

"Graves, it's not what you think." I pleaded, I didn't want him to leave. I needed him.

"Save it Dru. You gotta pick. Me or _him._"

After that he headed out the hall way and out the door. I don't know where he was going. I don't think he did either, but it was away from here.

What have I done. Now I have to choose between the love of my life, and my best friend. I can't do that. I just can't. I love both of them, but differently.

It's been two days since Graves left, and we haven't heard anything from him. I don't know if he's alive or not. It's terrible not knowing if your best friend is dead or alive. I haven't slept, or eaten hardly anything since he's left. I haven't showered either. And Christophe won't look at me either. I was sick of it, I was cold and I was tired. So, I stomped upstairs and started the shower water. In the mean while I set out new clothes on my bed.

While I was in the shower, I liked how it felt to have the steaming water run down my back and breasts. It felt so nice, I never wanted it to end. And my mind was also reeling from what happened two days ago, still! I absent mindedly touched my lips, remembering the kiss I shared with Christophe. That was a mind blowing kiss. And my first kiss at that. I wouldn't trade it for anything. I would change Graves walking in on us though.

As I was shampooing my hair, I was thinking about how the hell I was suppose to choose between Graves and Christophe. Graves, the boy who wouldn't even go away in the mall when I told him to 'Fuck off". And Christophe, my knight in shining armor.

I turned off the shower water, and grabbed my big fluffy white towel and my hair brush and went to get dressed. I put on clean underwear and a white lace bra, the only one I had left. I really needed to do laundry. Than I started to brush my hair. I didn't realize I didn't close the door until Christophe was in the doorway.

"Hey Dru . . ." He trailed off as he looked into the room. His eyes got really big for a minute or two, and I wasn't sure if that was good or bad. That made me nervous, but he composed himself quickly looking down at his shoes. I made no effort to cover myself, what's the point? He already saw me, and I wasn't completely naked.

"Yeah?" I said as I continued to brush my hair.

"I. . . I was just wondering if you wanted dinner. I made spaghetti, I know that's your favorite." He said. I knew he was trying to make amends from what happened with Graves.

"Sure, be down in a few." He left me with my thoughts to get dressed. I felt my self smiling as he left the room.


	2. Chapter Two: Keep the Love?

**Blooming Love: A Strange Angels Story**

**Chapter Two**

**Christophe's POV:**

I'm really starting to worry about Dru. All she's done since _Graves _left is lay around and mope. She wont eat and she hasn't been sleeping, and she wont even look me in the eye. Granted I haven't tried to engage in conversation either. I'm still shocked that she was that bold with her move. It's not her, she's usually blunt, but shy about it. This was just strait up blunt. I mean, don't get me wrong, I've been fantasizing about her kissing me like that ever since I met her.

I heard the shower water shut off and waited ten minutes to go up and see if she wanted dinner. Since the door was open, I walked in. Little did I know, she only had a bra and underwear.

"Hey Dru…." I said, I trailed off as I saw her half naked body. She was so beautiful, it almost hurt my eyes. I knew my face was alive with my emotions. I had to compose myself. She was looking at me like I was crazy. I let my eyes drop to the floor, but she made no effort to cover herself, and that was driving me wild. She smelled like flowers and soap. It was a wonderful scent. I almost forgot why I came up here.

"Yeah?" She said. She continued to brush her hair. I loved her hair, the way it felt around my fingers when I kissed her. The way it seemed to have a mind of it's own, just like her.

Ahh. Christophe, Dinner. "I. . . I was just wondering if you wanted dinner. I made spaghetti, I know that's your favorite." Shoot, I was a mess. Look what you do to me Dru, just look. She gave me the most sincere and beautiful smile that has ever crossed her face since I've known her, and she said:

"Sure, be down in a few."

I scurried out of her room, and practically ran down the stairs. As soon as I got to the bottom, I sank down the wall and ran my hands through my hair. What was I going to do about her? She was making me loose me 'cool'. I was going to get both of us killed if I kept this up.

I heard foot steps coming down the hallway and quietly got up and went to the kitchen to get her food.

**Dru's POV:**

When I came down stairs, there was a plate of hot Ragu on the kitchen table. I didn't realize until than that I was that hungry. I basically swallowed the plate whole. Christophe was watching me the whole time. Looking at me, but no really looking at me. Like he was deeply in thought.

I got up and said to him.

"Well, I'm going to bed now." I said hurriedly. Trying to avoid conversation.

But, in the process, he had gotten up and had grabbed my arm and pulled me around so that we were face to face, inches apart.

"Not so fast you don't." He said. Pulling me even closer.

"Whh…attt?" I stuttered and whined at the same time. I was tired and I did not want to talk.

"We need to talk about what happened." He said.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." I said, relaxing in his grip a little. He noticed it, but he didn't know that his hand was sending goose bumps all up my arms, and quivers down my spine. Look what you do to me Christophe, just look.

At that moment, he spun me all the way around and kissed me hard and fast, only to come up for air and than kiss me again. We didn't even here the door open, and see a shivering Graves in front of us.

"Are we going to make a habit of this, guys come on." Graves said. His lips were blue.

I ran to hug him. And heard Christophe snort as I did this.

"I'm so happy you're alive.""Okay, well babe, can you undress me again? Just like last time?" He said with a wink.

I swatted his arm. I hope he wasn't serious about what he said last time.


	3. Chapter Three: Blooming

**Blooming Love: A Strange Angels Story**

**Chapter Three: **

**Dru's POV:**

It's been a rough day. After Graves came back, everything turned around. I had to feed him, change him (ugh,he enjoyed that way too much), and keep him from freezing to death. Christophe went back to the way things were before we had kissed. He ignored me, avoided eye contact, and only talked to me when necessary. This whole, 'I'm going to act like I'm five', thing is getting pretty old now. It's got to stop. I mean, come on! We're practically adults, I mean we're walking around with heavy artillery and we have some serious fire power, but we can't simply talk about something? Why, no! We have to act like you just got recess taken from you in pre-school.

Well fine, if your going to act that way, than that's how I'm going to treat you. Let's see how you like that!

For the next few hours, everything seemed to be going by very slow. And when I say slow, I mean _slow._ No one was talking, we just sat at the table doing _nothing. _I mean there isn't much to do to begin with, but still. Someone could at least talk. Christophe wont look at me and Graves is giving Christophe the death glare. If you could burn someone with your eyes, Christophe would be a pile of ash by now.

I don't know what Graves problem is, we don't feel that way about each other. Well, at least I don't we do. Maybe he's jealous or angry that I picked Christophe. Maybe he's just being a good friend. Who knows. I hope it's not that he's jealous, I can't loose him right now. I hate to admit it, but he's my only friend. And my best friend. I think.

I broke the silence, randomly saying:

"I have to go to the bathroom."

After I said that, I don't really know why I said it. I could have just gotten up and left.

And amused look crossed Christophe's handsome face. His crystal blue eyes sparkled, and that made my heart skip a beat and a flush come to my face. He laughed at my reaction. That made my blush darker, I loved the sound of his laugh. It was silky smooth, and it wrapped around my whole body.

I realized I was just standing there, because he said,:

"Well, you have fun with that." Still amused, I stormed off and up the stairs.

When I reached my room, I didn't even bother to close the door, I was too tired all of a sudden. I don't know why, but I was just exhausted. I stripped down to a tank top and running shorts. After looking at the clock that said 5:45, I snuggled into my bed not caring that I missed dinner, and sleep quickly came to me. A different dream came to me this time as I was sleeping. It was the same one that I had the night dad died. Except it was Christophe in his place.

I must have been screaming or something because I woke with a jolt when someone's icy fingers clamped over my mouth. My first instinct was grab the gun. And that's exactly what I did. I jumped out of bed and put the gun to the strangers forehead. They raised they're hands defensively. I still hadn't looked at who it was. I wish I could have, because I would have taken it away. But, something inside me seized my senses and blinded me, my nose was clogged, my taste wasn't there, my hearing was gone. But than I all of a sudden regained all of my senses, and because of sensory over load, I dropped the gun and passed out.

**Christophe's POV:**

That day when Graves walked through the door, I saw relief and something else wash over Dru's face. She immediately broke away from our kiss, and ran to him. _That Bastard! Always ruining things. _Something inside my head said.

Where had that come from? He seemed to be the only thing keeping Dru sane, so that should be a good thing right? But, it just didn't feel right. He was way too into her. I replayed what he said in my head over and over and over again. _"Okay, well babe, can you undress me again? Just like last time?" _What the hell was that suppose to mean? They've been naked together, they had sex? What is up with these two. I needed to get to the bottom of this. Pronto.

Thinking to my self seemed to make time go by really fast. We sat down at 3:30, and the next thing I know, Dru is saying she has to go to the bathroom and it's almost 5:30. It was the cutest thing ever, because when I thought she couldn't look more adorable, she did.

"I have to go to the bath room." She said, suddenly standing up.

I don't know why she said this, and I don't think she knows either. But it was still hilarious. I was watching her watch me, and I could tell by the look on my face that she was embarrassed. I began to laugh at her embarrassment, and a deeper blush covered her face. I couldn't resist this comment.

"Well, you have fun with that." I smiled at her, and she huffed and stormed up the stairs. Graves was looking at me with a wary smile. I guess I wasn't the only one who got amusement over her anger. I guess because she couldn't really look angry, she just looks like a little kid. In a good way.

About 6 minutes later we heard screams coming from upstairs. I told him to grab a gun, we taught him how to shoot, and cover the front door. I also grabbed a gun, and dashed silently up the stairs. I inched closer to her door to find it wide open, nothing in it and her thrashing about her bed madly. I went over and put my hand over her mouth and that was enough to jerk her upright, but she was so fast that she came up with a gun in hand. And she had it to my forehead. But, to my luck, she still had the safety in.

She was looking at me, but not really looking at me. Her normally dark eyes were bright white. I was confused, but just raised my hands in a sign of peace.

Than it hit me, right as it hit her. She fainted right there in my arms.

She was blooming. And I couldn't do a damn thing about it. _Shit, we're in trouble. _


	4. Chapter Four: Baking Goods

**Blooming Love: A Strange Angels Story**

**Chapter Four;**

**Dru's POV:**

I still didn't know what was going on. The last thing I remember is being deprived of all of my senses, and than going into overload and passing out. Now, it seemed like I was dreaming. A figure appeared in the doorway of the room I was in in my dream. It was a female by the looks of the body build. The woman spoke.

"_Dru, I know what's going on right now is confusing, but you need to go back to Christophe."_

"_Who are you?" I still couldn't see clearly because she was shadowed. She stepped out and I saw her face. It was a face I knew very well. I gasped._

"_Mom! What are you doing in my dream?"_

"_Honey, this isn't a dream. You are going to die if you don't wake up. Your powers are taking a hold of you. The same thing happened to me too, and I almost died. Because I didn't have Christophe, and you do. Go back to him. And honey?"_

"_Yes mom?"_

"_Give the boy a chance, he is a real gentleman.""What, how do you know?" I was kind of shocked because all he's been to me is a snaky annoyance. But one that I loved. So, so much._

"_No time to explain now. Ask Chris. He'll tell you. And tell him hello for me. I love you Dru, know that." She kissed me on the forehead._

I jolted forward. It felt like my rips were cracking and cold water rushed into my lungs as I choked for air. I didn't know what was going on, but I was hit by the scent of apple pies. I couldn't restrain my thoughts for some reason. And I had to ask.

"Why do you always smell like baking pies?" I asked, he had a worried look on his face, but it melted away as soon as I asked."What's so funny? And why do I keep saying everything I think?" I babbled on and on, no one stopping me. But after ten minutes, I didn't understand why both of them were looking warily at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Well considering we thought you were _dead _ten minutes ago, and now you won't shut up, that's a bit odd." Graves said bluntly.

"Christophe?""I'm inclined to agree with him."

"Oh, sorry. I don't know why but I can't contain it. I feel so strong and alive. Like I could throw a car across the road."

"You probably could. You're stronger now." Christophe said.

"What do you mean, my mom said something about my powers taking over."

I was confused. What was happening?

He froze at the mention of my mother, but quickly pushed it aside to answer my question.

"Remember when I told you that you were a _svetocha. _And that you would transform, and gain your powers. Well, that just happened. It usually happens around the time when you experience your… first love." He mumbled the 'first love part'.

"First love? What? Who? I'm confused." Graves demanded as he looked at Christophe, he had obviously heard that too.

"Uhhh." Is all I could say. Not wanting to admit it out loud.

That left them staring at me probably thinking:

Who does this girl love?

Truth be told, I have no idea. That's just great isn't it?

**Christophe's POV:**

When she passed out in my arms, I started to loose my cool, but when she stopped breathing I completely lost it. I barked orders to Graves to go and get a bucket of cold water.

I started doing CPR, and she started to breathe, but she was still un-responsive. I was freaking out. I threw the bucket of water at her and she sputtered awake with a jolt. I let out a sigh of relief. She had this new glow about her and she seemed to have a charisma that was drawing me in. I knew this happened when new _svetocha_, but I'd never experienced it. I was doing this blindly, not knowing what to do. But considering that she was alive was a good thing. And considering she started to babble right after that made me sure she was okay.

"Why do you always smell like baking pies?" I had had a serious look on my face, but I felt a smile replace it because it was such a ridiculous question. I don't smell like baking pies, at least I don't think I do. Did I?

I kept thinking about that and she just kept babbling. I wasn't paying attention anymore. Than Dru spoke up,

"What?"

"Well considering we thought you were _dead _ten minutes ago, and now you won't shut up, that's a bit odd." Graves said bluntly.

"Christophe?""I'm inclined to agree with him." I said.

"Oh, sorry. I don't know why but I can't contain it. I feel so strong and alive. Like I could throw a car across the road."

"You probably could. You're stronger now." I said.

"What do you mean, my mom said something about my powers taking over."

What? Her mom? Her mother has been dead for eleven years now.

"Remember when I told you that you were a _svetocha. _And that you would transform, and gain your powers. Well, that just happened. It usually happens around the time when you experience your… first love." I mumbled the 'first love'

part, because I didn't know who her first love was. . . Me or him.

Her feelings were so jumbled that I don't think _she _even knew.

"First love? What? Who? I'm confused." Graves said, as he looked at me. He obviously didn't know who it was either, and he wanted to know. Just like me.

And all she could say in response was:

"Uhhhh.."

And that left us there with a newly bloomed _svetocha _and a burning question on our minds:Who does this girls love?

**Graves POV:**

Good God! Will she just shut up!

Talking about baking goods and that kind of nonsense, but it was cute when she did it.

Okay, well… I think I'm totally in love with her. I know, I know. I shouldn't be. But I am.

I zoned back in and she said :

"What?"

"Well considering we thought you were _dead _ten minutes ago, and now you won't shut up, that's a bit odd." I said a little too bluntly.

"Christophe?" She asked."I'm inclined to agree with him." He said. That was a big shocker.

"Oh, sorry. I don't know why but I can't contain it. I feel so strong and alive. Like I could throw a car across the road." She said. Wow, that's weird.

"You probably could. You're stronger now." He said.

"What do you mean, my mom said something about my powers taking over."But I thought her mom was dead… What the hell is going on?

"Remember when I told you that you were a _svetocha. _And that you would transform, and gain your powers. Well, that just happened. It usually happens around the time when you experience your… first love." he mumbled the 'first love'

part, because I didn't know who her first love was. . . Me or him. But I heard it. Loud and Clear. And I wanted an answer.

Her feelings were so jumbled that I don't think _she _even knew.

"First love? What? Who? I'm confused." I asked. I demanded actually. I wanted the answer. Now.

We both just looked at her and she said:

"Uhhh…"

Unsure of what else to say, I just sat there in the awkward silence.


	5. Chapter Five: First Love, what?

**Blooming Love: A Strange Angels Story**

**Chapter Five:**

**Dru's POV:**

_I don't know how long I sat there looking between the two guys after Christophe explained why I had just bloomed. I was still trying to figure out what he meant by 'first love'. Graves was the first real friend I had ever had in my life and yes, I loved him. But, I also loved Christophe, but I didn't know which one I really loved._

It was all so confusing, I didn't know what was going on, I felt like an emotional mess. Like someone had just stomped all over my heart, metaphorically and literally speaking. I was still having a hard time breathing, and it felt like there were bruises forming on my chest.

I wasn't aware of what I was doing, but I found myself getting up, and walking down the stairs. I don't know why, or how I was doing this, but I was. And no one was stopping me. I think both of them were still trying to process the news.

Because I was too. I was freaked out, terrified, panicked, afraid, fearful, petrified, nervous, startled, alarmed, worried, anxious, timid, timorous. I don't know what other adjectives I can use to get the point across, but I have a feeling that you got it.

I was also contemplating my genius response of "Uhhh", after Graves asked who it was. Why I didn't just keep my mouth shut is beyond me. It just made me look even stupider. But, it was too late for that. I probably just lost all chances with either of them… Not that I wanted to be with Graves, or did I? And what about my apple pie boy? Were those stolen kisses just nothing to him? And all those dreams? I don't even know anymore.

Again, before I realized what I was doing, I was walking out of my front door, in the middle of the night. If I could have controlled my body, I would have said, "What the hell are you doing! You're going to get you're ass killed! Get in that house right now!", but no. That didn't happen. But this did.

I walked out and the cold winter air hit me like a Mack truck in the face. I began to walk down the drive way, but didn't make it very far and slipped and fell on a patch of black ice, and I was sure I was going to crack my skull open, but than all of a sudden, something, rather someone caught me. I looked and was looking into blue-green eyes that seemed familiar, but I couldn't place them. This person took me back inside, and carried me to my room. I discovered later that it was Graves that saved me from cracking my skull open onto the drive way.

It seemed like everything was going in slow motion from than on. I had no real gage on reality. Time was split into when I was sleeping and when I was laying there staring at the ceiling. Than, after god knows how long, I snapped out of it. It felt like I was re-born. My senses were heightened. The first thing that I smelled was apple pies, and I knew that Christophe was around here somewhere. Than I heard the T.V. going in the living room, sounded like the news. I heard plated clanging in the kitchen. I heard the wind hissing outside. But to sum all that up, I heard and smelled everything. I got up out of bed and noticed a serious temperature difference, but it didn't bother me. I don't know what was happening to me. I felt like I was in someone else's body. And apparently when I came down stairs I looked like I was someone else. Because Christophe shot up with the guy, and said:

"Who the hell are you, and how did you get in here?"Than a few seconds later, he lowered the gun and said:

"Dru, is that you?"

"Yes." I said aloud, and I didn't even recognize my own voice.

We had no idea that the blooming was going to affect my outward appearance, as well as what I felt inside.

**Christophe's POV:**

This day was so . . . confusing, and strange.

Being stuck with a pacing, nervous Graves was not helping. But I'm sure that both of were thinking the exact thing.

Who the hell does she _love_?

That was certainly what I was thinking.

I couldn't handle it anymore, so I got up, went upstairs, and locked myself in the bathroom. I don't remember the last time I'd taken a shower. Not that I'm gross or anything, but _djamphir _don't need showers like humans do. Maybe once a month, but I can take them whenever, but they're not necessary.

I took my clothes off and got in the shower. I turned it as far as it could go on the HOT side. It felt really nice as the whole bathroom filled with steam from the shower. I zoned out of the world, and focused on the shower. Well, actually, I focused on Dru. She was all I could think about, all the time. She was everywhere, my everything.

I turned the shower off, got out and got re-dressed. I went back down stairs and sat back down at my post at the back door. Moments later someone was walking down the stairs, and I figured it was Dru. We hadn't seen her since the initial blooming and had no idea what to expect. And when a girl with long flowing brown hair, and creamy clear skin came down the stairs, I became alarmed. This was _not _Dru. She had curly hair, and white skin, not strait hair and tanned skin.

I immediately grabbed the gun and pointed it at this person. The girl showed no signs of alarm, and just kept on walking.

I said:

"Who the hell are you, and how did you get in here?"

A little too harshly, might I add.

But when she looked at me, I knew something was up. Her brown eyes were the same as hers and her mothers, I knew it was Dru, and I hadn't expected the blooming to affect her outward appearance too.

"Dru, is that you?" I asked, confusion was clouding my mind, and now I was asking stupid questions.

"Yes." She said, her voice was melodic. And it was wonderful. She had a charisma about her that she had never had before.

Well, this changes things quite a bit. Now, she may have feelings for neither of us.

Right than Graves walked in. And that's when things got ugly.

"Christophe.. We're out of.." he trailed off as he looked at her. He immediately grabbed the gun on the counter. "Holy fuck, who are you?"

She looked alarmed by both of our questions.

"Well than. Who the fuck are YOU to talk to me like that?" She spat back. She was obviously being serious.

"How did you get in here, and bitch don't lie." He threw back, equally as dangerous.

He seriously didn't know who she was. And she was getting pissed. I had to stop this.

"Dude, seriously. You can't even recognize your BEST friend?"

In between best and friend I added only, because this kid needed to work on social skills. A lot.

"What… you're Dru?"

"No shit. Get it together Graves." She said as she slapped him over the back, and nearly knocked him across the room.

And than she said the most adorable thing ever.

"Oops."

That single word was enough to get me through whatever was going to unravel that day.

After that we spent the rest of the day poring over books that I had, and left over from her father, and found out a whole lot of nothing.

A little after midnight, I closed the book and went to go to bed. I was extremely tired. I hadn't been that tired in days. I didn't even say anything when I left the room, I just left. I didn't care what they thought or what they did.

Okay, I just lied to you. I do care what they do, I don't want them to start making out in the kitchen, or_ worse. _But, who am I to say what they do? Just some guy who's hopelessly in love with a girl who could never love me.


	6. Chapter Six: Whiskey Lullaby

**Blooming Love: A Strange Angels Story**

**Chapter Six:**

**Graves POV:**

I can't believe I couldn't even recognize my own best friend. My only friend.

That night we were looking for anything that would help us figure out what the hell was going on with Dru, because we had no idea and we couldn't go to anyone, they might hurt her if they found out what she really was. And I was never really briefed on what she was, I missed that conversation, so I can't explain that to you.

What I can tell you is this. She's even more beautiful than before and I think I'm even more in love with her than ever. If that's even possible. Who knows? Maybe. But, she hasn't said anything about that first love business again, so I'm assuming that she's going to try and drop it. But I'm not going to let that happen, so I brought it up again.

"Do you remember when Christophe said that you bloomed because you experienced 'first love', well I was curious to which one of us you love."

"I love both of you the same." She said, her lips a fine line, and than she said, "I'm going to bed now." And she went up the stairs and closed the door to the bedroom.

I couldn't go up there with them, god only knows what would happen if I did. Instead, I found what must have been her dads stash of whiskey and drank my night away. When they came down the next morning, they found me on the floor cuddling with the empty bottle of booze, and whispering 'I love Dru'.

Yeah, well that was embarrassing. And the next day was miserable for all of us, especially me though. I was throwing up the whole next day and I had a terrible migraine, but it was worth getting my mind off her for just a little while.

**Dru's POV:**

When Graves asked me, "Do you remember when Christophe said that you bloomed because you experienced 'first love', well I was curious to which one of us you love.", my heart started to race. How could I possibly answer that question truthfully. I composed my face and told him.

"I love both of you the same."

I mean how could I possibly tell him the truth? I don't even know the truth, still.

I was very tired all of a sudden, so I told him I was going to bed and went up stairs. I must have forgotten that Christophe went up not only ten minutes before, because when I got upstairs he was fast asleep. I didn't want to deal with him right now, so I got in bed and went strait to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I was instantly alarmed when Graves cot was still made, and it looked like he hadn't even touched it last night. I went over and shook Christophe awake, and we went down stairs.

But what we found was not what I had expected.

Graves. On the floor. Cuddling with a bottle of my fathers whiskey.

"What the hell?" Christophe said, shocked.

"Don't ask me." I shot back, equally as alarmed by the scene.

Graves was in the fettle position, and he was whispering something. I got down on my hands and knees and ignored the strange look Christophe was giving me. I put my ear close enough to catch what he was saying.

He was whispering 'I love Dru", over and over again. I shot up and left the room, I couldn't do this anymore. But, I also knew if I left the house that I was toast.

For the rest of that day, I was stuck at home alone with Graves.

Christophe conveniently offered to run to the store to get groceries, and hasn't been seen since than.

So that whole day consisted of Graves running to the bathroom, puking, and me having to clean up the puke. Today was just a great day.

Around nine he passed out on the couch and I figured he'd wake up soon, but when ten thirty came along and I was getting tired and he wasn't waking up, I had to carry him upstairs. It wasn't a hard task ,considering he didn't seem to weigh that much. But, it was very awkward for me.

When I sat him down on his cot, he finally woke up.

"Am I dreaming this?"

"Dreaming what?"

"You sitting on my bed."

"No, you fell asleep down stairs and I carried you up here."

He shot up off the cot, and now he was sitting up, facing me. His hair was sticking up everywhere, and he looked like a psychopath at that moment.

"You carried me? Why?"

"Well, I couldn't just leave you down stairs."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense."

"Why? What were you thinking?"

"That you finally chose me over him. Unless you did?"

"I…umh." And I guess he took that moment of hesitation as a yes, because he leaned in and kissed me. I didn't really understand what was happening until I started kissing him back. My brain was telling me to STOP, but I was so tired that I didn't remember how to.

Just than, Christophe busted in the door, and was panting and he looked like he'd just ran a marathon.

He looked hurt at what he had seen, but something seemed more important than us at the time. My safety.

"He's coming."

And with that, we knew who he was. And we knew we had to get out of here.


	7. Chapter Seven: Stolen Kisses

**Blooming Love: A Strange Angels Story**

**Chapter Seven**

**Dru's POV:**

We didn't have any time to delay, we had to get out of there. Like, now, or else we were going to become someone's dinner. And I had no intentions of any of us dying tonight.

I'm sure you are probably wondering who the infamous 'he's is. But, if you haven't guessed yet it's Sergei. The Sergei that killed both of my parents for no good reason, and now that he's figured out that I was alive, I was dead. No doubts about it that he would kill me the next time he saw me. So, we were trying to make it so he couldn't get to me, than he couldn't kill me. Well, for all we know he could have his people all over this place and we could be being watched this very instant.

We all had bags set aside just incase something like this were to happen. We had ammo and guns already in the new truck. Christophe had gotten us a car, somehow, because the truck just wasn't cutting it anymore.

I had now idea where we were going to go. I didn't have any other place to go, that house was all I had. And Graves certainly didn't have a house to go to, so we were screwed. I knew I couldn't stay in that house forever, things would get suspicious and I certainly wasn't made of money. The only money I has left was the money Dad kept in the safe. He didn't believe in putting our money into banks, and honestly I don't know how he got money, considering he didn't really have a paying 'job'.

We had gotten out of the house in a record time of a minute and thirty seconds, and we got in the car and just drove.

Ten minutes into the car ride, I asked Christophe, who was driving, where we were going.

"Where are we going to go?" I asked.

"A safe house in the mountains that no one except a select few in the Order knows about, it's for emergencies only. No one has ever been there, so no one else knows. Hopefully, or we're screwed."

I gulped, I hoped that there was no chance anyone could find us. I fell asleep half way through and was jolted awake about a half an hour before we got there.

I looked out the window to the dimming sunlight, and realized that I had seen this road before. A lot of times.

And like Christophe said, thirty minutes later we pulled up in front of a house that I had seen many times, and I had lived here for a bit of my youth. Graves was still asleep in the back of the truck.

"I thought you said no one knows about this place?" I said, confusion crossed his face.

"They don't?" Christophe questioned.

"Well, I do."

"What? How?" He asked, obviously alarmed and confused.

"This was my grandmothers house, I practically grew up here. My dad brought me up here all the time."

"Are you serious?" He said, he was obviously mad.

And that's when it happened. It happened so fast, but a wolf emerged from the forest and attacked the newly awakened Graves that just hopped out of the truck.

Christophe pulled out his nine mil and shot it point blank in the back of the skull with a special silver bullet. And no they aren't a myth, you need one to kill a werewulf.

And than bam, a splitting pain to the back of my skull. And I was out like a light.

When I woke up, well I was actually surprised I woke up, I didn't remember much.

And than he walked in the room where I was. And I remembered.

I woke up to find myself in that same room I'd woken up many times before.

But this time, I couldn't remember why I was here.

Something interrupted my thoughts, a pounding headache.

And than footsteps, a man entering the room. At first glance I found him attractive, and at second glance I was repulsed by the first glance. It was Sergei, and he looked no older than me. But his eyes held centuries of bitterness and hate. He approached the bed, I tried to get up but I felt I was restrained. By my both of my hands and feet. I didn't know what he was planning, but I don't think I'm going to like it.

I was going on impulse now, rather than logic. Not that it made a difference, I was going to die, so why not be a bitch? Right?

Wrong.

"Can you just kill me already, because I know I'm going to die."

"Now, now. Let's not be hasty. I want to enjoy this." He said, his lips curled up in a sneer, showing his fangs.

I gulped. He had 'plans' for me.

"Enjoy what?"

"Your. . . Company." He was sitting on the bed now, taking off his coat… than his shoes… than his shirt. Well, you get the picture. In a matter of minutes he was stripped down to his boxers, and than I knew what he meant by enjoying my company. Shit, this creep is going to rape me. And I can't do a god damned this about it. He hovered over top me and I was cringing into the mattress now, he made me look up into his eyes. They were the exact same shade as Christophe's. And than I fainted.

I woke up to him taking my clothes off. I was trapped. And screaming would do nothing. That's when I started to cry. He slapped me. That hurt like hell. So, for the next two hours, I just laid there and let him rape me, over and over again. After about three times I lost count. I just tuned myself out of that world, and took myself back to all the good memories I had had in this house. Baking with Grandma, waiting for Dad to get home and sitting in front of the fireplace reading, playing outside in the summer rain. All these wonderful memories, almost, made me forget what was currently happening to me. _Almost._

I didn't know if Christophe and Graves were currently alive, I would ask _him._

Than a chilling thought went running through my head, why does Christophe and Sergei have the same eye color? They couldn't possibly be related, could they?

**Christophe's POV:**

Oh my god. What is he doing to her? We all had been knocked unconscious and taken to the house. Me and Graves had been bound and gagged, and Dru. . .

I had no idea where she was and my imagination was being very cruel imaging all the things he was doing to her.

I had to get us out of here. Now.

That's when I heard the commotion up stairs, oh god. Than he came down, in a robe. That's when I knew what he'd done to her.

And I wanted to kick the living shit out of him. Than my restraint popped off because of the excessive pressure I had been putting on it. I grabbed the chair and went at him. He didn't have time to react, and I hit him, over and over and over again until he was unconscious. I knew that wouldn't last forever, maybe a half an hour. I ran upstairs and found Dru half naked and crying. I unbound her, and every time I touched her she flinched. I left her to get dressed, and got Graves. By the time I had done that she was coming down the stairs. We passes his unconscious body one last time and I spat at him and said:

"Take that, _Dad._"


	8. Chapter Eight: Grandmother's House

**Blooming Love: A Strange Angels Story**

**Chapter Eight**

**Dru's POV:**

Did he just say Dad?

Hold. Up. A. Second.

I knew they were related somehow, I just didn't know how. Did not see that coming. I'm slightly creped out now that I think of it. Christophe's Dad is a psychopath. And a rapist, and a murderer among other things.

Ugh, I can't get over this.

Obviously neither can Graves, because he's been gaping at him the whole ride to where ever we were going now.

I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"So… when were you planning on telling us who daddy dearest was?"

"Never, actually. But, I felt like you should know… just in case…" He said, not finishing his sentence, and I wasn't fully understanding what he was getting at.

"In case I what?"

"Umh."

"IN CASE I WHAT?" I screamed at him, causing him to veer to the left and stop. He put the car in park and turned to face me, blue eyes blazing.

He looked me strait in the eyes when he said this.

"In case you get pregnant."

My brain went into over-drive than.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." Was all I could say as I curled into fetal position, somewhere along the line I felt the car move again. I must have fell asleep, because the next time I woke up, we were at a pharmacy. Christophe said something, that I didn't even try to hear, to Graves, and got out of the car.

Ten minutes later, he returned with three bags of stuff. I began to come back to my senses. He handed me a small box and a water bottle. I strained to look at the boxes label. 72 hour pill. I knew what this was. I looked over at him and thought that was pretty much the most considerate thing anyone had done for me ever. I leaned over and hugged him, he was stoic, showing nothing more than friendly emotions.

Maybe he changed his mind about us. Either way, I didn't care.

I took the pills and he pulled out snacks out of the bag and gave them to me and Graves, and than he put the rest of the bags in the trunk, seemingly trying to hide something from us without being too obvious about it.

He had also given me a pregnancy test, but I couldn't use it for about two weeks, ad to let my hormones settle, blah blah blah. I could care less as long as I wasn't pregnant. I did **not** want to have that bastards child. I wanted to kill him.

Slaughter him, torture him. Just like he tortured me.

I fell asleep again on the way to out second safe house.

This time when we got inside, no one attacked me.

But I also realized that there were other people here too. And I over heard a conversation I doubt that I was suppose to hear.

"Ma, it's only for tonight. Please." Christophe begged his mother.

"Fine, but who is she?" Obviously offended, but couldn't turn away her son.

"She's the svetocha I was telling you about all those years ago. I found her." He said and his mother gasped.

"Well what is she doing here and not at the safe house we designated."

"Well there is a slight problem with that. . ." He said, and he explained the whole story. Grandmother's house, the rape, everything.

Her answer was this:

"Well. Son, than the logical thing to do would be to get away from her, obviously your father, has it out for her, so she's dead. And I do not want that threat in my house."

"Well, I can't. And it's one night Ma, one night."

"Wait, why can't you?" His mother asked, confused.

"Because, Ma, I love her. She's my stars at night, my sunshine. My everything." He said. And I almost fainted. I couldn't believe it.

"Oh dear." Is all his mother said.

I snuck back to my bed and drifted to sleep thinking those same words over and over again.

"Because, Ma, I love her. She's my stars at night, my sunshine. My everything."

The next morning I was being shaken awake and I looked up to those same blue eyes I saw twenty-four hours ago, except these blue eyes were kind. Non the less, a scream built in my throat. He intercepted it, and put his hand over my mouth.

"Shhh, kochana it's me." He said.

I relaxed when I knew it was defiantly him. I relaxed in his grip, and than I realized the position we were in. He was straddling me at the waist, and his hands were next to my head on the pillow. His breath was hot on my neck, we were so close to kissing, but I knew it wasn't right. So, I said.

"So. . . How's the weather?"An amused look crossed his face and than he got off the bed, on his way out he said. "There's a fresh set of clothes on the dresser and the shower is through those doors, we're leaving in thirty minutes."

I showered and got dressed and put my clothes in my old bag. Graves and Christophe were already in the car and I went to put my bag in the trunk. I accidentally hit the last remaining bag we had from the pharmacy and the contents spilled out. It was tooth paste, a tooth brush, floss, shampoo, bar soap and deodorant. I didn't see why he was hiding it. Than I spotted it. I growled his name. And he must have heard me somehow, and he came around. He started speaking before he saw what was in my hand.

"What's going on Dru. . ." He trailed off as he saw what I was holding up.

"What the hell are these for?" Holding up the twelve pack of Trojan condoms.

"Uhm. Hmm. I. I." Was all he could say, and a deep blush was on his face. How could I possibly be mad at him when he looked adorable. But, I kept on my angry face to let him sweat it out a little while longer. I put them back in his bag, closed the trunk and got back in my seat. Smiling to myself.

He got back in. We started driving, and about twenty miles later Graves asked.

"What are you so happy about?" Graves said.

"Nothing." I said. I wasn't particularly happy about one event.

Christophe snorted. He obviously didn't know I had heard him and his mothers conversation last night. And than finding the condoms in the trunk had actually made me happy. And than I got this sharp pain in my stomach and I asked him to pull over into the McDonalds so I could go pee. I went into the bathroom, sat down on the toilet and there it was. My period. This day was getting better and better.

Until we got into a car accident.


	9. Chapter Nine: Take that, Dad

**Blooming Love: A Strange Angels Story**

**Chapter Nine**

**Dru's POV:**

_I woke up in a hospital, having no idea what the hell was going on. The last thing I remember was this._

_-Flashback-_

_We were driving down route seventeen when a car came from what seems like no where and came sliding down the road strait towards us. Graves was screaming like a maniac and Christophe was telling him to shut up. I think I might have fainted, because the next thing after that, that I remember, was coming back to my senses and smelling burnt rubber and extreme heat hitting my face. I could feel blood running down my face and heard Christophe screaming my name, but than I blacked out again, and woke up in the hospital._

_-End of Flashback-_

Christophe was sitting in a chair next to me and Graves was a sleep in the chair across the room. I felt Christophe's fingers intertwined with mine. I didn't know why they seemed fine, and I felt like a pile of shit. I moved my fingers, and his head shot up.

"Thank god, you're finally awake. I thought I lost you." He said, relief flooded his features.

"What happened?" I croaked. My voice sounded hoarse , and scratchy.

"Well, the car that was coming toward us, hit on your side of the car, and me and Graves came out unscathed." he said, "You, on the other hand, have a broken arm, a concussion, and you lost a lot of blood. The doctors said you were really lucky."

I guess I was happy to be alive, but I didn't know if it would be worth it. I mean, not that I don't want to be alive, it's just that, now I have to live with everything that's happened in the last forty-eight hours. The rape, finding out that Christophe loves me, than finding the condoms, and than finally the crash. It's just so much to take in. And I think that's why I finally told him. I didn't know if I was going to get any other chances. I didn't know if I was going to live past tomorrow. I didn't know if I was going to get a second chance at this.

"Okay well, I'm going to get the nurse to tell her you're awake." he said.

He got up, and before her got all the way out of the door, I spoke up:

"Hey, Christophe, one more thing." I said, gaining confidence every second.

"Yeah?" Taking a few steps back into the door.

"I love you."

"Man, I guess you did hit your head that hard." he said, and than walked out the door.

Shit, he thought this was a joke, or a mistake.

I felt like crying, so I did.

Than I heard the nurse and Christophe coming down the hall, and I pretended to be asleep.

I guess it worked. Because she said.

"I thought you said she was awake?" The nurse said, she sounded young.

"Well… she was."

"Hmm… I know what this is… you just wanted to get me in here." She said in a flirty tone.

"Looks like you caught me." He said, in an equally flirtatious tone.

"Well, call me if she really does wake up." She said.

"You can count on that." He said back.

I lay there for a second, waiting for her to leave. My heart slowly breaking. I felt anger rising in me. I felt strong, very strong. My head stopped pounding, my arm felt ten times better. He had sat back down next to me, taking my hand in his. I was ready to come back from my fake sleep, and slap him silly. Than I heard a sob come from him. I peeked one eye open, I saw his head down on the bed, and he was crying.

"Crying because your little nurse left." I said. Not wanting to feel sympathy for him.

"What.., No." He said, his brow furrowing.

"Well. . . ?"

He looked me strait in my eyes and clenched my hand.

"I was crying. . . Because. . . I wish that when you said, 'I love you' , that it was real."

"What gives you reason to think that it wasn't?" I said, challenging him.

"Well, you just got into a car accident. You just got raped. By my father. You must be traumatized. And well, I thought you hated me."

"I don't hold you responsible for what your father did. I'm fine from the accident, the only thing that hurts in my arm, and even that isn't that bad. And why the hell would I hate you, you've saved me more times than I can count."

"Uh, I thought that you were mad after you found the, uh, condoms." He said this sheepishly, and I had to laugh. He could be such a little girl sometimes.

I didn't think any words could fix this, yet again. So, I leaned in and kissed him with all my might.

I think he got his conviction.

After a few minutes, I felt his tongue graze my teeth. It sent shivers down my spine, so he did it again. I let his tongue enter my mouth and he explored the inside of my mouth. After a few minutes, the nurse came in, the same one that he had just been flirting with not ten minutes ago.

"I see you're awake." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, what's it to you?

She snorted and walked back out of the room. What a great nurse.

Graves began to stir.

A few moments later he sat up. He opened his eyes, and when he saw me sitting up, he practically flew over to the bed and gave me a monster hug.

"Oh my god, thank jesus that you are awake."

I just laughed. I was glad that I had at least on friend like Graves to count on.

And there I was, stuck between my two men, having made my choice.

I didn't want to break Graves heart, but I knew I had to. But here was not the place to do it. I had to wait until we were out of this place.

"So, what do you boys think, want to get outta here?"

They both looked at me like I was crazy, but than Graves said.

"That sounds like a great idea."


	10. Chapter Ten: Ma, I love her

**Blooming Love: A Strange Angels Story**

**Chapter Ten]**

**Graves POV**:

They probably thought I was asleep, but I was hearing everything they were saying. And my heart was slowly breaking. But, I knew that when I 'woke up', I was going to have to go on like I hadn't heard them.

I wish I hadn't heard them, because it hurts too much. But, I would have found out some time. Better now, than later. I guess I should have never fallen for her in the first place. But when I saw her in the mall, looking helpless, I had to help her. And that's when it began. Even when she wanted me to leave her alone, I wouldn't. I didn't give up on her, and I never will. I'll just have to deal with the fact that she choose him, not me. She has never been anything but fair too me, and I've been a constant disappointment. Leaving her, worrying her to no end, and being a nuisance. I should probably leave her, and never come back.

But for now, we're going to get the hell out of this hospital. And find somewhere to stay.

I pretended to wake up and than pretended to be so excited to see that she was okay. I mean, I am glad that she's okay, I just can't deal with the heartbreak.

**Christophe's POV:**

I checked in with the Order, and told them everything that happened. Yes, they were pissed beyond belief, but they didn't blame any of this on me, just coincidence. They had a car sent to the hospital for us to have and they got us another safe house. So after we got her out of the hospital we began driving. They had a GPS put in with the directions we needed in it. It took about an hour to get to the house we were going to be staying at. This house seemed to have everything. It had another car, a months worth of food, a ton of cash, clothes, ammo. Everything we might possibly need. It was perfect., considering we didn't know how long we were going to be staying. We could be there for one week or one year.

We got what was left of our stuff out of the car.

I was hoping that me and Dru were going to get a little private time later, but I didn't see that happening. Graves was sticking to her like glue. She seemed to finally have enough of it and announced that she was going to take a shower.

He just sat there giving me an evil look for a while, but I decided to confront him.

"Dude, what's up with you?" I said.

"You know what, you're what's wrong with me!" He said, raising his voice.

"What did I ever do to you?" I said back, raising my voice to the same volume he used.

His face got very red and than he punched me.

"What the hell!" I said. "What is wrong with you?"

He turned away, and began to walk away. I grabbed his shoulder.

"Get off of me." He spat back at me.

"Well than tell me what your problem is."

He turned to face me. He was about a foot shorter than me, so trying to intimidate me was useless.

"I heard you and _Dru _talking in the hospital when you thought I was asleep." He said with so much animosity. And than I realized it.

"You love her, don't you?"

"No, what are you talking about."

"Yes you do, don't lie to me."

"Alright, maybe I do. But it doesn't matter, she choose you. And now I'm leaving, and you can't do anything about it."

And he was right I didn't do anything about it. I just let him take the other car and go. I didn't know what I was going to tell Dru, but I wasn't going to tell her that we got into a fight and he left. I'll just tell her that he needed fresh air.

I know it's probably terrible for me to say this, but we finally get that alone time we've been wanting.

She came down stairs twenty minutes later.

"Where's Graves?"

"He said that he wanted some fresh air, he took the car and went out." I said smoothly, hoping it would make her ease up.

"Oh okay."

It seemed to work.

I motioned for her to come sit next to me on the couch. She walked over and seemed hesitant to sit close to me. I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. She leaned her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. Her hair was falling into her face, so I reached over and tucked it behind her ear. It was still wet. I played with the ends of her hair. She picked her head up and smiled at me. Than she spoke.

"You know that I've never had a boyfriend before, or someone that thought I was pretty."

"I don't think you're pretty. I think you're beautiful."

She smiled again, I guess she didn't know what to say. So I leaned in and kissed her.

It started out as a soft sweet kiss, but slowly began to escalate. She swung her leg over my legs so she was straddling me at the waist.

I let my tongue graze over her bottom lip. That sent shivers up her spine, I smiled. I didn't know I had that kind of affect on her. She began to unbutton my shirt, and that's where I had to stop her.

"What are you doing?" I said in a playful tone, hoping not to offend her.

"I thought you wanted to. . . " She said, she was blushing and looking down at her hands.

"I do, and we will. Now's not the time. I want my first time, your first time, our first time to be special." I said, bringing her hands to my lips.

"You're a virgin" She said, seeming shocked.

"Yes, you silly girl. You're my first love also. Why do you seem so surprised?"

"Well. . . You are very handsome, and I'd expect you to have been with a lot of women." She said, again embarrassed.

I lifted her chin so I could look into her eyes.

"You will be my first and my only. Forever."

She smiled, and put her forehead to mine and said, "Forever."


	11. Chapter Eleven: 'I love you'

**Blooming Love: A Strange Angels Story**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Graves POV:**

I was pissed and I didn't know where to go. I just started driving, but than I saw a mall. I just pulled in and parked. I got out and walked in.

I went and got in line at the Burger King, because I don't remember the last time I had ate anything. I got my food and went and found myself a seat.

As I was eating my food, a girl approached me. She was very pretty, of Asian or Pilipino descent. She had long black hair, and light green eyes.

"Hi, my name is Lydia. Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"What's your name?"

"Graves."

"That's a nice name."

"Thank you. Do you live around here?" I asked.

"No, I don't have any family, I just got out of foster care."

"Oh, that sucks. I was in foster care for a while, but I left a while ago."

"You don't look like your 18.'

"No, I just turned 17."

"Who are you living with than?"

"Two of my friends. They don't have any family either, so we live together."

"That sounds like a nice set up." She said. "I've got to get out of here, but would you like to, you know, go out on Friday, maybe see a movie?"

"Yeah, that sounds great actually. How about we meet right here at 7?"

"Great, see you than." She said, smiling at me.

Wow, I just got asked out on a date. By a girl. A very pretty girl.

I decided it was pointless to run away now, so I went home.

When I got home, Dru was asleep, and Christophe was sitting in the living room reading. I thought the best thing would be to apologize to him.

"Christophe?" I asked.

"Yes?" He said, looking up from his book.

"I. . . wanted to apologize for what I said to you earlier, and for punching you. I had no right to do that, I'm sorry."

"Thanks, and you did have a right to, I probably would have done the same if not worse if the positions were reversed." He said. "Why the change of heart?""Well, I figured she wasn't going to change her mind, because she isn't one to change it so easily. And I met a girl today, and were going to go out on Friday."

"You're right, she is quite stubborn. And congratulations, but be careful, don't tell her what she doesn't need to know."

I laughed, "Trust me, I wont."

I went to be thinking happy thoughts. It's very nice to go to bed with out being mad, sad or any other emotions. I feel like I am in the neutral zone for feelings.

And it feels awesome.

We finally got the doctor's ok to leave. Christophe had gotten us another car somehow. I don't know where this guy gets all this stuff. It seems like he's just pulling it out of his ass. Who knows?


	12. Chapter Twelve: Shout Out

**Blooming Love: A Strange Angels Story**

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Dru's POV:**

After I finished talking with Christophe that night, I felt very tired.

I still couldn't believe that he was still a virgin. That was a huge shock.

I decided that it was time for bed.

I went upstairs and than heard the door open and someone, assuming it was Graves, come inside. I heard murmurs and than foot steps coming up the stairs.

He entered the room and smiled at me. Wait did he just smile at me? I thought he was pissed at me?

"Why are you so dang happy? Finally got laid?" I joked.

"You wish." He joked right back.

Maybe he wasn't angry with me.

"Well. . ." I said. I wanted to know what was up.

"I kind of met someone. . . I hope you aren't mad." he said.

"What? Mad! No way, that's great Graves!" I ran and flung myself into a hug.

This was great news. Now I don't have to worry about breaking his heart too bad.

"Awesome. I'm glad." He said.

I released him from the hug and became serious. Even if he was that happy I still had to tell him.

"Graves, I have to tell you something. Me and Christophe. . ." I began to say but he put his hand over my mouth.

"I know, we already worked things out. I'm not mad, I'm happy for you guys. But no making out in front of me. That's where I draw the line." He said, and I was so relieved that there were tears in my eyes, and I went for another hug.

"Graves. . . You're my best friend. I love you."

"Love you too."

"Okay now. Let's talk about this girl." I put on a mischievous grin.

We talked almost all night, and Christophe never came up. Eventually we fell asleep. When I woke up, I found that we were still in the same bed, facing each other. I smiled, because this is exactly how I wanted things to be between us. Best friends, forever.

He also told me about his date on Friday. I was hoping that would give me and Christophe the much needed alone time I've been wanting. If you catch my drift. (;

**Grave's POV:**

It was finally Friday, and I was actually excited for my date. This was going to be my first date. As I made my way to the mall, I thought about what Dru and Christophe might do tonight. Nope, I don't want to know.

She was right on time, and she looked gorgeous. I gave her a hug and led her to the movie theater. We chose Grown Ups because it looked really funny. And it was. The parts we watched. Ten minutes into the movie, she put her hand on my thigh and leaned over and kissed me. _Man, she really doesn't waste time. _We made out for pretty much the whole movie.

"I don't want to leave you, this was a lot of fun." She said.

Completely forgetting about Christophe and Dru and their special night, I said.

"Do you wanna come back to my place for a while?"

"Sure." She said, smiling at me.

When we got home, we were greeted by a very angry Dru, until she saw Lydia, than she lightened up and said we should go to the basement.

I led her down the stairs, and over to the couch.

"What do you want to do?" I asked. Slightly nervous because I'd never been alone with a girl.

"I want to do this." She got up and took off her dress. Revealing nothing but a black bra and matching underwear.

"Whoa." Was my genius response. I'd never kissed a girl, well besides Dru, and let alone seen one naked.

She straddled my waist and began to unbutton my shirt. Once she was done with my shirt than she went for my pants. She started to kiss me again and than pushed me to lay down, and straddled me again. Than she started to take her bra off. It never occurred to me before that we were going to have sex. I felt stupid.

"I don't have any . . . Protection."

"Don't worry, I've got it covered." She said, pulling a condom out of her jacket.

Than she continued to take her bra off. I was still in shock that someone would actually want me that I had no idea what to do.

I let her lead because I was inexperienced. She finally took off her underwear, and that's really when it sank in. I was going to loose my virginity.

I'll spare you the details.

We lay there in each others arms for a while. And eventually I fell asleep, but I woke up when I heard Dru's screams, and they weren't out of pleasure


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Lydia

**Blooming Love: A Strange Angels Story**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Dru's POV:**

When Graves finally left for his date, I went to take a shower. When I got out of the shower, Christophe had covered the room in candles and rose petals. I was so happy, that it brought tears to my eyes. He walked over and pulled me in for a hug.

"You know what?" I said.

"What?" He said, a smile played on his lips.

"I love you." I said, looking deep into his eyes.

Now it was a full fledged grin.

"I love you too." He said, than he leaned down to kiss me.

It began off sweet and soft, just like the other ones had. But it soon picked up it's pace as our lust kicked in. I think that tonight it the night.

The next thing I knew, he had picked me up and carried me to the bed. He softly put me down and laid down on top of me.

Our kisses picked back up again until we finally came up for air. He was looking deep into my eyes. He whispered in my ear, 'I love you so much, we can do this, but only if you're ready.'

"I'm ready." I whispered back, and the truth is, I was. I wanted him. I wanted him bad. And he obviously wanted me, how could I tell, you ask? The giant bulge that was up against my thigh.

We began the clothing removal process. He was so kind and gentle. Kind, knowing. Sweet, yet still sexy at the same time.

Once we were down to just underwear, he became wary as he reached my bra's hook.

"You're not backing out on me now are you?" I joked.

"I just want to make sure you're okay with this. . ."

"I'm fine Christophe, it's okay." I said, as I stroked his cheek.

When he took off my bra, he placed butterfly kisses down my neck and into my cleavage. He looked up and smiled, because a moan had escaped my lips.

He kissed his way down my stomach and stopped right above my underwear. He looked up to see if it was okay. I nodded. He took those off, and than off went his boxers. I guess I was staring at his, _little friend, _or maybe I should say, _big friend_, because he was looking at me with a strange look. And than I giggled, and he laughed with me. He reached over to the dresser and grabbed a condom, put it on and gave me one more knowing glance. I nodded again, than we placed himself at my entrance and eased himself into me slowly. I let out a gasp. I guess he thought he was hurting me, so he began to speak. But I interrupted.

"No, keep going."

I'm not going to go into all the details, but let me tell you. I can't wait until he can make love to me again.

We stayed in each others arms for quite a while, than got up and he went to shower.

I got dressed, and heard the front door opening. It was Graves. I flew down the stairs, hoping to ask him about his date. But there she was, standing in our door way. She was very beautiful. So I guess I wasn't the only one to loose my 'virginity' tonight.

I was slightly angry at him for bringing her home, but cut him some slack. I suggested he go to the basement, hoping he would get the hint. He did. He smiled.

I went back upstairs to see that Christophe had gotten out of the shower. He looked so handsome. I walked over and sat next to him on the bed. We laid down, and fell asleep in each others arms. But I was suddenly awoken to something icy pressed to my temple. And I sat up to see Christophe bound in the corner, with a bloody nose.

I screamed at the top of my lungs.

She slapped me. Than I recognized her, it was Graves date.

Than she spoke,

"Don't move, bitch." She spat at me.

**Christophe's POV:**

Falling asleep with the woman of your dreams in your arms is amazing.

Waking up bound to a chair, with a bloody nose, listening to the woman of your dreams screaming bloody murder is not amazing.

Feeling helpless, watching someone point a gun at her head and tell her, "Don't move bitch." is very unsettling.

And where the hell was Graves? He should be home by now.

I heard footsteps in the hall just than. He entered the door and the woman turned the gun on him.

"Lydia?" He said. Shock and rage spread across his face.

Than a shot was fired. I was expecting to hear the shot, but she had a silencer on it. Damn.

Graves got far enough to the right that the shot didn't hit him in the heart, but it still got his shoulder. I heard Dru whimpering on the bed.

Than, just as fast as the woman fired the shot at Graves, Dru had the gun out of her hand, and was struggling with her on the floor.

Dru got a few good punches in, but she also took a few good punches.

Finally Dru hit her hard enough to knock her out.

She than said. "Take that, bitch."

First she tied the woman to the bed than went to tend to Graves. I don't blame her, he's slowly bleeding to death. I began to loosen the grip on my duct tape hand cuffs. I got a hand free finally and ripped the tape off my mouth and rushed over to Graves and Dru. She was trying to get him downstairs. I helped her pick him up and we gingerly carried him downstairs. She assessed his condition and said it was a through and through, meaning that the bullet isn't in his shoulder, and as long as we keep it clean it should heal rather fast. Than she turned to me and frowned.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked.

"I think your nose is broken." She said.

I didn't even notice that there was something wrong with my nose besides it was bleeding. I reached up and touched my nose. I winced, it was broken. She took my hand and told me to sit. She said that it was going to hurt. She took my nose and put it back to its original spot. I herd crunching. Yeah, it hurt. A lot. She kept apologizing.

She turned back to Graves.

"What do you know about that girl?""All she told me is that she's 18, no family, and her name is Lydia."

Dru groaned, he was being so careless. And all three of us knew that.

"And you brought her into our house? Who knows who she could have been working for!"

I could tell that she was getting scared, she didn't want what happened at the last safe house to happen again. I was scared about that too, I don't want to put her in harms way anymore.

**Sergej's POV:**

I was so close to killing Anderson's little _brat _child. So close, but I left my mark on her. I sent one of my scouts out and found her other little werewulf friend. She's going to take him on a 'date' get into the house and bring her to me. Than she will be gone for good. And no one will ever know. My scout just informed me that she's in the house and that she's going to take action soon. She also said if I don't hear from her in two hours, that I should send some one to the house. It's been two hours, and there has been no word from her. I'm still deliberating whether or not to go myself or send one of my servants. None of them seem to be doing the job though.

**Dru's POV:**

We secured the girl in our room, there's no chance of her escaping. We were all so tired but decided that we should pack to move in the morning. But, little did we know, that the threat was coming, and he was coming before the morning


	14. Chapter Fourteen:Best Friends Forever

**Blooming Love: A Strange Angels Story**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Dru's POV:**

_We secured the girl in our room, there's no chance of her escaping. We were all so tired but decided that we should pack to move in the morning. But, little did we know, that the threat was coming, and he was coming before the morning._

Christophe and Graves spent that whole night doing god knows what in the garage. I, out of habit, kept checking my gun clips. I knew they were full, but I just had to keep checking. You never know, fairies might have taken the bullets. Gran always told me not to mess with fairies. I was seriously freaking myself out, first zombies in my kitchen, than _nosferat_ in our safe house, and now I'm driving myself crazy thinking that there are fairies stealing bullets out of my gun clip. Jesus christ. Christophe said that we would be moving to the main Schola tomorrow, even though I thought we were better off on our own. Either way, as long as I had Graves, I would be fine. Well, maybe not physically, but mentally.

That's when it happened, the drywall exploded, and fire engulfed the room I was in. I grabbed the gun and tried to find a way to the garage. But I couldn't, I was trapped. Helpless, and trapped. And scared out of my fucking head. I didn't know if Graves and Christophe had survived the explosion, because it seemed to originate from that direction.

I heard a faint noise coming in my direction, and than a woman with bright red hair stepped through a hole in the flames. Trailing behind her was a streak headed werewulf, know as Ash, and a man, if you could call him that, with bright blue eyes, and greasy black hair. I would have mistaken him for Christophe, again, if I hadn't spent a good two hours looking at him when he tortured me in the bedroom of Gran's 'safe house' that Christophe took us too.

I knew that I wasn't going to be able to escape from him for a third time, considering that the first two were by chance.

He, and the wulf, slowly advanced towards me.

"My, my. Don't you look _beautiful _today."

"How are you able to be out during the day?" I growled at him.

"I have my ways."

He mumbled something to the woman that was behind him. Little did he know, is that I had already bloomed. I heard what he said.

_I don't know if she's bloomed yet or not, but we can't be here too long if she has. She'll become toxic to us._

If we make it out of this, I'm going to kick Christophe's ass. He has a lot to tell me.

"It's so nice of you to pay us a visit, but I really should be on my way." I said, knowing it wasn't going to work.

"Oh, there is an 'us' here? Where is your little _loup-garou _friend? And where is my oh-so-wonderful son?" He said, sarcasm laced in his bone-chilling voice.

"He's right here." I heard Christophe say from across the room in a dangerous tone.

"Krystof, my son," He said in a semi loving voice. "Hand her over." He said, his voice back to the same bone chilling, menacing maniac that he is.

"Over my dead body." He said, a ear splitting snarl ripped from Ashes throat. I flinched because I knew that one way or another, I was going to die today. I might as well make sure that Graves and Christophe live. I took a few steps toward Sergei, which meant a few steps away from the protection Christophe and Graves were providing. I had almost forgotten what he had said earlier about being toxic. So, I figured if I stayed close enough for a little while he might take in some of the toxins I supposedly gave off.

"So, why are you here if I'm supposedly 'toxic' and why are they able to be around me but you can't?"I hoped maybe the questions would buy us some time, it did.

"Because, you stupid girl, _svetocha_ are toxic to the _nosferat. _And I am here to kill you. I have come so close, but with the _distractions _that have come my way, me nor my servants have not been successful. Until tonight." He said with a sneer. I was getting fed up with this arrogant bastard. And I was going to tell him that. I started to pace in front of him.

"What makes you think that you're going to get a chance to kill me? For someone that's suppose to be 'king', you just seem to be a lonely, selfish, arrogant bastard. I mean how could you do what you did to Christophe, he's your _son, _for Christ's sake."

He was looking at me with a wary look. I'm guessing people didn't confront him like this on a regular basis.

"Why, thank you. That was an excellent compliment." He said, again with that goddamned sneer. I wanted to wipe it off his ugly face.

I decided that these two words would suffice, "Fuck. You."

The red head didn't seem to like that, because the fire began to burn harder and closer to me than before.

Before I knew what was happening, Ash was jumping in my direction, and I closed my eyes waiting for the impact. But it never came. I opened my eyes, looking to see if he had hit Christophe or Graves. But to my surprise, he had jumped on Sergei. He was now tearing at the vampires clothes, and biting at his hands that were held over his face. The red head was now thoroughly distracted as her cries filled the room, the fire began to diminish. Christophe took his chance and pounced on her, she was dead in a matter of seconds. Graves was intently watching Ash, who was still on top of Sergei.

Christophe went over to Ash and bellowed out, "Enough!", and Ash quickly stopped.

We all looked at the bleeding _nosferat _in front of us_. _He was slowly bleeding to death, all we had to do was leave him there and he would be dead soon.

Christophe was looking at the man in front of him with disgust, hate, and a hell of a lot of other emotions. He was shaking and he looked at the man, the bloodhunger coursing through his veins. You wouldn't even think that it was a son looking at his dying father.

"Krystof, please, Krystof." Sergei called out.

"Come on guys, lets go." He said, his eyes never leaving his fathers.

He grabbed my hand and we retreated from the burned house. Once we got into the car. Christophe just looked at the steering wheel, blank and void. We drove for hours with out him saying anything. Than finally we stopped in front of a big building and he said, "We are here, this is the Schola. You'll be safe here. I have to go somewhere." This was all he said, we obeyed and got out, and he sped off into the sunset. Off to do god knows what.

I didn't know that it was going to be months before I saw him again. And when I did see him, he was broken, he wasn't the Christophe I remembered.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Making Love?

**Blooming Love: A Strange Angels Story**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Dru's POV:**

It's been a month since Christophe had dropped us off at the main Schola. I was still trying to adjust to their schedule. We slept during the day and had classes at night time. They were very strict on what I could and couldn't do. _No, Dru ,you can't keep your gun. No, Dru, you can't spar with your class mates. No, Dru, no fun at all. _Blah, blah, blah. I'll do whatever the hell I want to, when I want to. I just want to get out of here. I mean, I'm not in danger anymore that Sergei's dead. Right?

At least that's what I had thought.

My new mentor Dylan was slowly becoming the only other person besides Graves that I could trust here. Even though he was a teacher, he talked to me as an equal and I knew instantly that I could come to him with my problems, and most importantly, I could trust him.

He had finally asked how I knew Christophe, and I broke down and told him everything. It was nice to tell someone what happened. I started at the beginning when I met him in the alley, all the way to when Sergei died, and him bringing us here. He was sympathetic, and he offered a shoulder to cry on. I told him about meeting Graves, even about the kiss we shared. It was probably the worst mistake I ever made.

It was a normal day here at the Schola. Well, as normal as they get. When suddenly, the entire building went black. Not just black, but there was no light at all. Nothing coming from the windows, or the doors. Everyone went into a state of panic. We weren't prepared for this,

The next thing I knew, I was being whisked away by someone. I didn't know if they were a friend or foe. Until I smelled that oh-so-familiar smell of apple pies. I was so relieved, I thought he would never come back. I melted into his familiar, yet strong embrace. I thought I was safe. I also thought he loved me. Boy, was I wrong.

I had also forgotten about Ash. I didn't know what had become of him. Christophe had had him in the back of the car when he left us at the Schola a month ago. I found out what happened to him. Man, I wish I had killed him when I had the chance.

You're probably wondering, 'What the hell is she going on about?'. Well, I'll tell you. This is the day when they love of my life handed me over to the werewulf that saved my life.

And I thought it was the ending of my life.

As he lead me down the hallway, I threw question after question at him.

"Christophe, where are we going?"

"Don't worry about it, _moj ptaszku ." (little bird)_

We finally reached a room, and when he opened the door, light pored into the secluded hallway.

As we stepped inside, I noticed that we weren't the only ones there. I gasped when I saw who was there.

Graves, beaten and bloody, tied to a chair bound and gagged.

Ash, pacing up and down the space in front of Graves.

And Dylan, one of my mentors, teachers and friends.

I'd just been lead into a death trap.

I began to struggle in Christophe's grip, but it was no use, I was trapped. No matter how much training I had, I would never have enough to take down Christophe. I mean his father was Sergei. And I had been played, suckered, coned, deceived.

"You sick bastard. I gave you everything. I gave you my heart and my trust. You disgust me." I spat at him.

I would have done more if it weren't for a movement in my peripheral. It was Dylan, and he had a blade to Graves' neck. I froze. He was the only one in my life now that I could trust apparently.

"You're not going to do anything like that again if you want your friend here to live."

I slumped in defeat to the floor, Christophe went over to stand beside Dylan

I felt tears well in my eyes as I said, "I trusted you."

All I got were cold looks from them, and Dylan said, "Sorry, baby, we had to do what we had to do.""What do you want from us?" I pleaded.

"You two are going to be our eyes and ears inside of here," he said, "we're building an army."

"An army? For what?"

"To take down the Order." he said with a cold, menacing smile.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Blooming Love: A Strange Angels Story**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Christophe's POV:**

Taking her down that hallway, not knowing what exactly was going to happen next, was the hardest thing I've ever done in my pathetic excuse for a life. She was my other half, my soul mate, my everything. I love her like I've never loved anyone before. But yet, I'm leading her down this hallway, and she probably thinks that I'm leading her to safety.

As we walked into the door, I felt her go rigid in my arms, and I knew she was going to put up a fight. I made my arms like steel bars around her, preventing her from going anywhere. Once I closed the door and secured it, I let her go. She retreated to the corner and began speaking at me.

"You sick bastard. I gave you everything. I gave you my heart and my trust. You disgust me." And than she spat at me. It broke my heart to know that I was causing her this heartbreak again.

She quickly turned her head to see that Dylan had a knife to Graves' throat. He promised that he wouldn't hurt either of them as long as I brought them to him, and yet Graves looked like he had been in a serious fight.

Dylan spoke, "You're not going to do anything like that again if you want your friend here to live."

I went to go stand next to him, and put up an emotional mask, I didn't want to blow my cover, because if I did this whole plan would backfire and it would get us all killed. I noticed that she slumped in defeat, and that was rare. She was a fighter, but when it came to the ones she loved, she wouldn't mess around.

About this plan. Dylan contacted me shortly after Sergei's death, and he stated that if anything were to happen to Sergei, that he was suppose to contact me, and put his plan to action. You see, I didn't have a choice, Dylan was in a position of great power and if I didn't oblige he could kill Dru, my self and pretty much anyone else he wanted to. So, the plan. I was to drive Dru and Graves to the main Schola where Dylan worked. Than I had to leave them there. He was going to train her up, how ever long that took, and he would contact me when he had finished. Than, I was suppose to come back, collect Dru and Graves and present the 'plan' to them. If they didn't comply, we had to force them into compliance. He was basically blackmailing me into this, but he promised that they wouldn't hurt them. And he'd already broke that promise, so I was going to have to go back on mine. I was going to have to get the three of us out of this alive. But I had to let this unravel a little bit to completely gain his trust before I strike.

I really hope that this isn't the last thing I do. Because I love her so much that it hurts to watch her like this.

She spoke again, looking strait into my eyes, "I trusted you." Tears were welling up in her eyes, on the verge of spilling over. I had to shoot her a cold look to hid my feelings. I felt like I wanted to cry. But most of all, I wanted to comfort her and tell her that things were going to be alright.

Dylan continued to speak, and I had to resist the urge to punch him.

"Sorry, baby, we had to do what we had to do."

"What do you want from us?" She pleaded.

"You two are going to be our eyes and ears inside of here," he said, "we're building an army."

"An army? For what?" She said as confusion flooded her beautiful features.

"To take down the Order." he said with a cold, menacing smile.

I had to resist the urge to punch him, or worse, again.

After that, she stifled a laugh.

"You've got to be kidding me. What would I possibly be able to do?"

Dylan crossed the room in two swift movements, yanked her up by the roots of her hair and began saying, "Because you _silly girl, _as the _svetocha_ you can do anything you set your mind to!" He was getting excited over nothing. I knew she would never go for this, and I was quickly proven correct.

"What if I don't set my mind to it?" She said with a smirk.

He lost his temper quickly, because she went flying across the room, and I barely had enough time to catch her and put her down.

"Dylan, that's enough. If she's dead, she'll be of no help to us." I said, the words feeling like venom in my own mouth as I spoke them. I was really coming to hate myself even more than I already did.

These words seemed to appease him, because in the next moment he said, "You're right my friend, forgive me."

I swiftly nodded, grabbed Dru by the arm, and led her to the chair next Graves.I was still puzzled to why Ash was there. He had saved Dru last month and now followed Dylan. The facts just weren't adding up. But I was going to figure it out. And I was going to get the three of us out of this mess, alive.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Sergej's Demise

**Blooming Love: A Strange Angels Story**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Dru's POV:**

After the little 'confrontation' in the empty room with Dylan and Christophe, they made us stay there. For quite some time, until a bunch of kids came bursting in on us, only after the two of them left. I think that's how they planned it, so people wouldn't be onto their little 'plan'. If that's what you want to call it. As if I was ever going to help them with it, and I _know _Graves wont. He's the only person I can trust now. The kids that found us untied us, and took us to Dylan's office. Just the place we wanted to go. When we got there, him and Christophe were there, telling the boys to take us to the cafeteria. One of them actually said what I was thinking, "What the hell? They need medical help!"

Dylan actually growled at him, but Christophe was the one that spoke, "And they will get it. In. The. Cafeteria." He annunciated.

If looks could kill, I think all of us would be dead by now. The looks Christophe and Dylan were giving me made me want to die. They were two of the _three _people that I trusted. And Christophe knew that. That bastard.

"Go, _now._" Christophe said.

The boys began to slowly retreat, and the last ones to leave were me and Graves. I had to say it one last time, "I trusted you", I said in a low whisper.

Dylan's face pulled up into an evil sneer, but Christophe's mask stayed the same as he said, "I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not."

And that's when I lost it. I ran for it. I don't remember when Graves caught up with me and pulled me into his arms. After about two hours of crying, I eased up and looked at Graves. The pain in his green eyes was evident.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Sorry? You didn't do anything." He said.

"If it weren't for me you'd never be here. If it weren't for you being so damned nosy in the mall, than you'd never be here. I shouldn't have looked so pathetic." I said.

The next thing that happened shocked me to no end. He started _laughing. _I couldn't help it at that point, I was delirious. So, I started laughing with him. We laughed for god only knows how long. And it was the best thing that I'd experienced in weeks. Once we were finally finished, only than did I realize that I was still sitting in his lap. I looked down and us and than looked back up at his face. The expression on his face, and the look in his every said everything. He liked me a hell lot more than just friends. I didn't know what I felt at that moment. I sucked in a breath involuntarily, and my eyes flicked between his eyes and lips. I saw him leaning forward, but before he got the chance, the door was pulled open by a very angry Christophe. And seeing us in the compromising situation just hitched his anger up a few more notches.

"I thought I told you to get to the cafeteria?" He said, annoyance flooded his model-like features.

"Dude, chill. She was upset, so I brought her to her room." Graves said, a hint of anger in his eyes and voice.

"Well, I see that she's not upset anymore." He said, an uncharacteristic sneer on his lips.

"Oh _shut up! _She can do whatever she pleases." He said, setting me on the floor, and standing to face him.

Within the blink on an eye, Christophe had him pinned up against the wall and he looked like he was going to rip his arm off. The aspect flooded his features, and his canines were dimpling at his lips. I didn't know what I could do, but I went over, and with my new found strength, I managed to rip the two boys apart to stand between them with a hand on each of there chests. Both of their hearts were pounding like a snare drum, each at their own pace.

"Graves, learn to shut up for one, I am a big girl I can stand up for myself." I said, he nodded in defeat and than I heard Christophe snort. I whirled to stand directly in front of him, pushing him up against the wall.

"And, _you. _If you _ever _talk to either of us like that again, you will be sorry." I said, jabbing my finger into his chest.

"Oh _really, _you couldn't hurt me even if you wanted to." He said, overconfidently.

I drew my fist back, making him think I was going to punch him in the face. He put his hands up to cover his face, leaving the rest of him vulnerable. I brought my knee up and slammed it into his groin with as much strength as I could muster. He toppled over, and brought his hands down to where I just kneed him. I bent down to whisper in his hear, he shivered as my breath tickled his throat.

"Remember who trained me, love." I said, and with that I walked out of my room, hand in hand with Graves, and made our way down to the caf. When we reached there, Dylan was standing at a podium. Almost the entire student body had filed in, and took their seats. I don't get why they wanted us to be here almost two hours ago if the meeting wasn't starting until now.

Graves led us to two empty seats all the way in the back. Dylan called us all to silence, "Alright, everyone's probably wondering why we're here." He began, but looked up when Christophe entered through the back, a slight limp to his step.

I smirked, knowing that I caused him pain. Maybe he would realize how much pain he had caused me.

Dylan began speaking again, "This morning was a rare occasion. We were not attacked, and no one is harmed. An _old friend,_" Dylan said, looking briefly at Christophe, "decided it was time to have a mock drill. He came in and cut the power inside, and outside. You all did exceptionally well, especially our young _svetocha, _seeing as she made sure her friend was safe, putting him before her own safety." He said, and the audience turned to look at us, than started clapping.

Dylan is one little messed up bitch. He just stood up there and smirked at us like we weren't as 'superior' as he was. Superior my ass. He should be groveling at my feet right now. The look on Christophe's face was enough to make my knees give out. He was looking at me so intently, with his icy blue daggers, that I thought there might be a hold in my shirt when he was done.

This is going to be an _interesting _few months to say the least.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: The Unexpected

**Blooming Love: A Strange Angels Story**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Christophe's POV:**

After Dru kneed me in the groin, I laid in her room for a long time waiting for the pain to subside. She kicked me _really _hard. And to be honest, I didn't know she had it in her. I don't know how long I lay there before I remembered Dylan's meeting in the cafeteria. Even when I got up, there was still a twinge of pain, and I had a limp in my step, only noticeable if you really looked. I made my way down to the cafeteria, very slowly I may add. When I entered the cafeteria, only a few people noticed. One of them was Dru. I tried not to look at her, but I just couldn't, the pain was etched into her face. And I was the reason she had that look on her face. I kept her in my peripheral, and when she picked up on my slight limp, I saw a smile come to her face. I smiled inwardly, I'm glad I could bring her some type of happiness, even if she has to hurt me to do it. Everyone's attention quickly went back to Dylan, who was standing at the head of the room, above everyone else.

He was babbling about something that I wasn't paying attention to. My attention was on Dru. I tried to keep my poker face up, but my heart was beating fast, and I just wanted her back in my arms. Before I realized it, everyone was getting up and than it was just me and Dylan.

"So, what exactly are you're plans now?" I said to Dylan, who was currently sitting next to me.

"Well, first, I think that we need to gain Anderson's trust back. I don't know how, or if we will be able to convince her. Maybe we should make her little _loup-garou _to convince her." He said, with the underlying meaning that was easy to catch.

He wants us to get Graves to convince Dru to cooperate. In other words, he's going to torture Graves until Dru gives in to his pleas. As if she was dumb enough to fall for that. Or Graves for that matter. Dylan's lost his brain somehow, he's acting like a class A asshole. He was never like this before, before he started to follow Sergej. I tried to get him to listen to me. I told him that it would just lead to death. And the one to be doing the killing would most likely be me. That's when he started blackmailing me. He thought that if he had something over me that I would help him. And he was right, because when that one thing was Dru, I'd do anything to keep her safe.

He began to speak again, "Well, why don't we start the _convincing _right now. I've got some spare time." He said cheerily, "Why don't you fetch them and take them to the room?"

That meant I was suppose to go get them and take them to the room where we had originally began to torture them, but had to stop in the middle of the process.

He laid down a quick plan of action for what we were suppose to do once inside the room.

I walked out of the cafeteria and sighed, I didn't know how I was going to do this. I was going to blow my cover and get all of us killed. I made my way to Dru's room, and found that she was all alone.

I walked in and she was reading a book for one of her classes. She must not have known I was there because she just kept on going on reading. Or she didn't want to acknowledge my presence. Probably the second one. I shut the door as lightly as I could.

Either way, I ghosted over to lean over her and whisper in her ear, "What are you reading?" , and at this point she knew it was me. Than she did something I didn't expect, she whirled out of her chair at her desk, grabbed my shirt, and pushed me up against the wall. She leaned her body up against me so she could see my face. She also had a knife in her hand.

"You might not want to do that ever again, or you will be sorry." She said as she lowered the knife.

"You have very good reflexes, _milna._" I said, and than she was retreating, and I wasn't having any of that. I grabbed her arm, and pinned her to the wall, my arms besides her head, my body pressed flush against hers, and I leaned my face down so it was only inches away from hers.

"Le- let go of m-me." She stuttered out. I smirked, I still had that affect on her. I leaned my head down further to let my lips graze her cheek, she shuttered.

"Do you really want me to let go of you, love?" I said, my lips exploring her ear lobes. I was getting so off task. Just look what this woman makes me do? I am going to go crazy.

"Y-ye-ss" She said, without conviction. She sighed as I pressed my lips to the base of her throat.

"I need a little more conviction in your yes, _skowroneczko moja._" I said, my kisses rising higher, off her throat, and to the corner of her mouth. She sucked in a shocked breath.

"Yes." She growled at me as she punched me in the gut. It was a good punch, but didn't make me waver too much. She has gotten so strong though, I couldn't be more glad that she could defend herself against _strangers. _She shouldn't need to use against me. It shouldn't be this way.

She brought her fist back, and was going for the punch. I grabbed her fist, and slammed both of us up against the wall again. This time I went strait for her lips, and after a few seconds, she started kissing me back. I knew it was only out of habit, and that we could never get back to where we use to be, but I just need her so bad. She does crazy things to my mind and body. Things, in my extremely boring, but long, existence that I've never felt before. Things that scare the living shit out of me. Than all of a sudden, she stopped. She began to struggle against me, and that's when I broke the kiss. I just looked at her, and she looked at me as if I was the devil's son. _Haha, oh wait I am. _Than Graves came sauntering into the room thinking he was _The Shit. _I snorted at him. I put my mask back up and spoke to them.

"Dylan wants to have a private meeting with the two of you." I said. They just stood there and looked at me. "Now." I said more demandingly.

I got a 'Fine' from Graves and an evil look from Dru. _Damn, what did I do wrong?_

I ushered them out of the room, and as we were walking to the room, I noticed that Dru took Graves hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I was pissed now, and she knew that that was enough to set me off. She looked back at me innocently, and just smiled. I decided that it was time for that poker face that I was 'oh-so-famous' for. I just smiled back at her just as sweetly. Her smile faltered and she turned back around.

I had gotten to her. She thought that I really didn't care that she was holding his hand, but in reality I was fuming. I was livid.

We finally reached the door, and I was starting to regret this whole 'let Dylan blackmail you'. I should just kill him now and get it over with. But, I can't, not yet. I have to bide my time to get enough resources, to have a plan. And to make sure that no one knows that I did it, or else that would screw everything up.

We got into the room, and the lights were off, just as planned. I was suppose to go at Graves, pin him and tie him up. Dylan would hold Dru until I finished with him, than I would pin her while he tortured Graves.

The plan went perfectly. Dylan looked pleased when he handed Dru to me, nodded, and than went over to Graves. He had turned the lights back on. And Dru almost screamed when she saw Graves, bound and gagged, again. I could practically feel the anger rolling off of her. It was not like her. She's never, ever, been this angry with anyone. Not even Sergej.

Dylan sneered at her, and pulled out a massive bowing knife. She growled, but not like a regular growl, this was animalistic and feral. I've never heard anything like that ever come out of her lips. It actually turned me on a little bit. But this is no time for that. I needed to make sure she'd do anything Dylan wanted. Well, not _anything._

"Feisty, I like it." Dylan said. Slowly advancing on Graves with the knife. "You know, it would be a shame to spill the precious blood of a _loup-garou." _He said. I just held my tongue. I wanted to beat the hell out of this prick.

Dru seemed to be reading my mind, because she said to him exactly what I was thinking.

"Go to hell, you're an asshole."

I immediately knew that her outburst was going to cost.

"Oh really?" He growled

He grabbed Graves by his hair, pulling it up by the roots, causing him to whimper. He placed the blade of his knife at the hallow point of Graves' neck.

"Why don't you keep talking, Dru." Dylan said.

Dru went stiff in front of me and ghostly pale.

"Why?" She said in a faint whisper.

"Because! You are the key to bringing the Order down, and the only thing that seems to garuntee your compliance is by harming him." He added a little pressure to the knife, causing a single drop of blood to fall onto his shirt. Dru went even paler, if that was possible.

After what seemed like forever, she cracked.

"Okay. I'll do whatever you want, just, please, don't hurt him."

Dylan took the knife away and took the piece of fabric out of his mouth. Graves had a look of disgust on his face.

"Alright, the first thing that I want you two to do is find out which student would be willing to serve us. Give me a list of names. You have one week to hand me a list of names, or you will be sorry."

Dylan ushered them out of the room and when I tried to leave he grabbed my shoulder, "Great work today, why don't you treat your self to a little bit of _svetocha._" He said with a wink, and I thought at that point that I was going to be sick.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: The 'Plan'

**Blooming Love: A Strange Angels Story**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Christophe's POV:**

I went off on the Schola grounds to think to myself. I thought about how much my life

has changed lately. I thought I would never love anyone like I loved Elizabeth. I also never thought that the one I loved would be Elizabeth's _daughter. And _I lied to Dru when I told her that she was my first love, I didn't want her to find out about me and her mom. It would be weird, but I think that she'll hear it from someone. And I know when she does, I'll be gettting an ear full. But loving her make me feel like such a pedophile. An old man in a teenagers body, who fucked a sixteen year old girl. I shivered at the thought. Making love to her was one of my best memories of us together. Or the one time that we were checking inventory together while Graves was sleeping.

_-Flashback-_

_It was only a few days after I got there that I decided it was a good time to inventory our weapons and ammo. We had just cleaned up dinner when Graves announced that he was tired and was going to bed. I didn't have a problem with that because he had been starting to get on my nerves with all the questions. But I guess I couldn't blame him, being thrust into the Real World without a moments notice, and no previous knowledge could be pretty scary. I decided that we would inventory ammo since he wasn't around, because he didn't know how to hold a gun, let alone make sure it's in working order. We went into the garage where she had it all stored. Half the garage was covered with armory cases._

"_Moj boze, this is a lot to check." I said, looking at her with a smile._

_She grinned sheepishly and shrugged, "Dad always wanted to be prepared." _

_I looked around the seemingly abandoned garage. She really did have all she needed. _

_We sat down and began with small grade guns, working our way up the food chain. We were engaged in small talk until she, out of the blue, asked me a question._

"_How old are you?"_

"_Old enough."_

"_Come on! Tell me. Please." She said with puppy dog eyes and her lips all pouty._

"_I told you, I'm old enough." I said returning her look._

"_Christophe. . ." She said in a threatening tone._

"_Dru. . ." I said in the same tone. _

"_Christophe. . ." She said again._

_We continued like this for a while, laughing and cracking jokes. Than, again out of the blue, she told me something only one other person in my life's told me._

"_I trust you." She said, her warm eyes seemed like they were looking into my soul. I was paralyzed, because that's when I realized that I loved her. Just the silly little things she did made me fall head over heals in love with one of the most unsuitable women possible._

_-End of Flashback-_

Just pacing and thinking made me forget my whole poker face.

The next thing I knew, I was sprinting to Dru's room. Her door was slightly open, so I walked in.

"Dru. . ." I trailed off, and the sight in front of me was enough to break my heart in two.

Her and Graves were sitting on her bed and he was kissing her, kissing her like no tomorrow.

"Christophe. . ." She said, breaking away from Graves and standing up. Concern crossed over her face like she'd done something wrong. In my eyes she did something wrong.

"Never mind, Milady. Sorry for not knocking, won't happen again." I said in a business like manner, with a small bow toward her. Then I walked off, possibly making the worst mistake of my life. I went to Dylan and asked what our next move would be. So basically becoming his ally because I thought my one reason to stay within the light didn't love me anymore, but in reality I didn't get the whole story.


	20. Chapter Twenty: Oh My God

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry if I've confused all of you. That was the last time. I _promise. _Anyway, this is chapter twenty-two. All-new. And I'm warning you, this is _not _what you';; be expecting. At all. Either way, now you can review. And I want alot of them to mack up for the lack of them in chapters 18&19.**

* * *

**Blooming Love: A Strange Angels Story**

**Chapter Ten:**

**Dru's POV:**

After our supposed 'meeting' with Dylan and Christophe, I took Graves back to my room to help clean his cut. And besides, he was tired and he couldn't make it all the way to the wulfen dorms across campus. I still couldn't believe that they'd stoop so low to do something like this. I mean hurting Graves to get to me was pretty much the only way for me to agree to this, but I mean blackmail really? Are we still in sixth grade? I guess so. Christophe has been acting like a hormonal, pregnant teenage girl. It's ridiculous. But who knows what's going on in his head, and who cares. His being back is just been terrible. At first, I thought that we were going to go back to the way we were, but he slowly began backing away from my touch, my kisses. And I don't think he was doing it on purpose. But either way, I just stopped touching him, and in return he stopped. And we just split ways, and than that fateful day when he came to my 'rescue' when I thought that maybe he might have loved me, only to find him leading me to a traitor.

And what was with him kissing me in my room the other day? He seems to be having multiple personalities disorder these days. He's never, ever as long as I've known him, showed this much emotion. It's not like him. And I really don't like it, but I guess my opinion doesn't matter to him anymore.

All of this stuff was whirling around my head when I was cleaning Graves cut. I didn't even see him advance on me. And I didn't expect him to kiss me, not at all. I didn't like him that way, at all. I tried to push him away, but he was too strong. Than the door opened all the way and Christophe began to speak,

"Dru. . ." He trailed off as he saw us in the lip lock. I quickly broke away and stood to face him.

I didn't know what I was suppose to say to him.

"Christophe. . ." His name died off my tongue as I fought for the correct words. It was too late.

And just like that his poker face was up and he was a gentleman. His business like stature was so foreign to me, he's never used it with me. Now I can understand why so many people are afraid of him, because if I had seen him looking like this the first time I met him, I would have been scared senseless. But I could see right through the façade, he was hurting. Even if he didn't admit it, he was. I could see it in his eyes, because they didn't have a poker face, they were the keys to his soul.

"Never mind, Milady. Sorry for not knocking, won't happen again." He said as he closed the door behind him.

Than, all of a sudden, I felt nauseous, had a headache, I feel like a balloon, and I have a sudden craving for chocolate. I've just attributed all of this to getting my period., because all of this happens every month. Except being nauseous. That's when I knew something was up. But I couldn't quite figure it out. Than I started dry heaving as I felt the bile rise in my throat. I ran as fast for the bathroom, leaving a confused Graves on the bed. He got up when he heard me throwing up. He came rushing in, and I yelled at him to go find someone, anyone. What I really meant is go to the infirmary and get a nurse. But him being of the male species couldn't understand that, and went and got the two people I didn't want to see.

"Dru?" I heard a concerned voice. I recognized it to be Graves.

He came into the bathroom and found me sitting by the toilet, feeling exhausted, not wanting to move. Following Graves were, Dylan and Christophe. Dylan looked distressed. He came over and knelt by me. He put a hand on my forehead, I wanted to swat it away but I was too weak to at the moment.

"What's wrong?" He said.

"I don't know," I croaked. "I was fine one moment, and than the next I was running for the bathroom."

"Alright. Graves," He said, surprisingly kindly. "Would you go get a nurse for me?"

Than he leaned over and picked me up like I was a rag doll. He laid me and I immediately began drifting into a light sleep.

I heard the two men whispering quietly while waiting for the nurse.

"What do you think could be the problem?" Dylan asked Christophe, sounding very concerned.

"I haven't the faintest clue, maybe food . Stress. Or all of the above. It could be a lot of things." He said, not sounding concerned. I frowned, he should be concerned. I drifted further into sleep, this was starting to feel like a dream now.

Christophe spoke again, he seemed to be thinking out loud, "Maybe she's. . . No, that's not possible." He said.

"Did you say something?" Dylan asked.

"Just thinking out loud." He said, sounding disturbed.

The nurse finally showed up and Christophe pulled her to the side to have a private word. I could have listened in by I didn't have enough energy to. The nurse came over to me, sat down on the bed, and shook me out of my sleep all of the way.

The nurse looked like she was about eighteen, but I knew from experience that she was probably much older than that.

The nurse came over to me, sat down on the bed, and shook me out of my sleep all of the way.

"Dru, sweetie, can you come into the bathroom with me?" She said, I nodded and Graves came over to give me a hand. When we got into the bathroom he whispered, "I'll be right outside the door if you need me."

He seems to have gone back to the sweet, but still over-protective Graves that I've always known him to be. He was probably just blinded by a moment of stupidity.

"Alright, I'm going to need a urine sample, than I'm going to draw your blood for some tests. Is that alright?" She asked, pulling out a sample cup from her kit.

"Yes, thank you."

"It's no problem, sweetie." She said with a smile.

I did what she asked, I peed in the cup and let her take blood. She asked a few questions.

"Have you eaten anything that might make you feel this way?"

"No, not that I know of."

"What have your symptoms been?"

"Headache, bloating, tiredness, the usual signs I get right before a period."

"Okay. And when was your last period?" She asked, jotting all this down on a small pad of paper.

I was stumped, I hadn't been thinking about that. "Five maybe six weeks. I get it usually ever five. I must have skipped again. I do that a lot."

"Okay, thank you. I'll have your results as soon as possible."

We left the bathroom and I felt a little bit better, still tired. I just wanted to sleep.

"We'll leave you for now, Milady. If you need anything, send Graves for us." Christophe said, with another bow. I hated those damn bows. And Milady.

"Thanks." I muttered as I settled into my bed.

They left and it was just me and Graves. He began to speak in a rushed sentence.

"Okay, look, Dru I'm sorry about earlier, I just-" He was saying. I stopped him before he could say anything else.

"It's okay, you're forgiven. Now shut up and go to sleep." I said.

"Yes, Milady." He said, in a joking manner. He knew how much I hated that. It was nice that we were back to how we were before. I didn't want to have to keep trying to make Christophe jealous, and I didn't want to have to keep using Graves. It wasn't fun, for either party.

And in minutes I was asleep again. I was having a dream about Christophe, one very similar to the ones I had when he first came to us.

_First I saw his brown hair, with his natural highlights. Than I would smell his sweet scent of apple pie, I never knew why he smelled like baked goods, but I didn't care. That scent drove me wild. Than, lastly, I would see those piercing blue eyes, staring strait into mine. I would melt on the inside, but I'd never show it on the outside. At least that's what I thought. _

But this one was slightly different.

_He smiled in my direction, and waved. I waved back, but he seemed to not be paying attention. He was looking at someone behind me. I turned around to see a woman who I knew very well. But only from photos and a few scattered memories. My mother. He was walking toward her with a look in his eyes that I could only place as zealous and excited. He looked like he was in love with her. _

Before I could see anything significant I awoke with a start. Shooting up off the bed and I ran toward the bathroom, because I felt that same wave of nausea rise over me. I made it to the toilet just in time to heave the rest of my stomach contents.

The nausea was gone after that. This was very strange.

I brushed my teeth feverishly until the taste had left my mouth. When I got back into my room, I noticed that Graves was still snoring lightly in his sleeping bag. He hadn't been woken from my little 'fit'.

I smiled, because he needed his sleep, he hadn't been sleeping well since we moved here. I looked at the clock, it was a little after 7pm.

I sat on my bed watching him sleep for a while before I heard a knock on my door.

I padded over to the door, and looked out the peep hole. _Ugh, it's Dylan._ I began unlocking the many locks on my door and finally opened it. I was going to try playing nice with him.

"Good morning, Milady. The nurse requests your presence and me and Mr. Reynard have been asked to escort you." He said.

"Okay. Let's go." I said as politely as I could.

My heart beat furiously in my chest as we made our way to the infirmary. I wasn't scared about rogue vampire attacks, or even doing Dylan's 'tasks'. I was terrified the nurse was going to give me bad news.

Christophe didn't say anything the whole way there, neither did Dylan. They might or might not know what's going on with me. Who knows. Either way, they were like ghosts. One in front of me and one behind me.

When we got to the nurse's private office, I walked in, expecting them to follow, but they didn't. They just shut the door behind me.

She motioned for me to sit down, and I saw that her desk said _Charge Nurse Nicole Brown_.

"Milady-"

"Please, call me Dru." I cut in.

"Dru." She said, giving me a kind smile. _I'm starting to like her._ "I have done many tests on your samples, and I have concluded that you are 100 percent healthy."

"What the hell?"

"Hold on a second. After concluding that, I did one more test. And my hunch, as well as Mr. Reynard's hunch, was correct. Congratulations. You are going to be due around Christmas."

_Did she just say 'Congratulations' and 'you're due in December'? _

Oh god, I'm pregnant.

That's when I fainted.

I couldn't believe this was happening to me. How could I be pregnant. I've never. . . Oh wait. I was with Christophe about two months ago. But we'd used protection. Why is this happening to me? Shit, shit, shit. This is going to screw everything up. And Graves is going to be furious with me. What will Christophe going to think.

That what he was talking about yesterday when he had said, _"Maybe she's. . . No that's not possible". He's known all along. Maybe that's why he hasn't been talking to me. Or looking at me. Maybe he's just so disgusted that he can't stand the sight of me. _

_But when I woke up in my room with him looking at me the way he was, I didn't know what I was suppose to think._


	21. Chapter Twenty One: Traitor?

**A/N: **Okay, so I decided I'd share the playlist I listed to while writing this story, the songs in bold are the ones added for this chapter. If you want to listen to any of these while reading, be my guest, it adds to the experience. Trust me. Also, I have several play list's so, if you want any just leave it in your review, PM me, or e-mail me. I'd be more than happy to share, because if there is something I love more than reading and writing, it would be finding and listening to music.

The song that I based this chapter off of is **Time For Miracles by Adam Lambert **

New Perspective _by_ Panic! At the Disco

Breathe _by _Sienna Skies

Falling Slowly _by_ Lee DeWyze and Crystal Bowersox

Hallelujah _by _Kate Voegele

Maps _by _Let's Get It

Nothin' On You _by_ B.o.B.

Remembering Sunday _by_ All Time Low

Undo It _by_ Carrie Underwood

Over My Head (Cable Car) _by_ A Day To Remember

Fairytales and Lullabies _by _Faster Faster

Make Me Feel Your Love _by_ ADELE

Forever _by_ Chris Brown

Love The Way You Lie _by_ Eminem

**Whataya Want From Me by Adam Lambert **

**Time For Miracles by Adam Lambert **

**The Time of My Life by David Cook **

**The Truth by Kris Allen **

**A/N(2): **Thanks to all who reviewed, I'd still like to see more though, I feel that for the amount of time that I put into this story, I deserve more feedback. Also, I've published a new Strange Angels story, so to all my readers who enjoy this story, check it out! Let me know if I should continue with it or scrap it and start new!

**Review please!**

**Blooming Love: A Strange Angels Story**

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

**Dru's POV:**

When I woke up from my fainting spell, and I tried to stand up, everything that happened earlier came flooding back. I almost toppled over with the force of the memories. Luckily some one was there to stop me from falling. Someone, who has recently been ignoring me, betrayed me about a week ago.

"Don't touch me traitor." I said as I shoved him away. He looked genuinely taken back, like _I _was the one who did something wrong.

"Traitor? Oh, okay so now I'm a traitor?" He said, playing innocent. I see.

"What the _fuck!_ You, not even a week ago, walked me down a hallway and handed me over to someone who was going to blackmail me! And you KNEW HE WAS GOING TO!"" I bellowed. I was up in his face now, and I could feel my blood pressure spiking. I felt like my blood was boiling. The aspect washed over both of us as we got angry.

"Yeah! Like I had a choice!" He said, than immediately looked like he regretted saying it.

"What do you mean, 'Like I had a choice', of course you had a choice!"

He just looked away, and I wasn't having that, I wanted a answer, and I wanted one now.

I pushed him into the nearest chair and stood directly in front of him, our knees touching. That sent electrical currents down my spine, but I had to ignore them. I needed to talk, but my bodily reactions were being a pain in the ass.

He looked just as surprised as I felt by my actions. He looked up at me and his eyes were mixed with confusion, wonder and something else. I didn't know what it was, but I was going to find out.

"Again I will ask. What did you mean when you said, 'Like I had a choice'."

"I. . . It's just that." He said, as he tried to look away from me, and I wasn't having that either. I grabbed his jaw and made him look at me. The look on his face was one of fury, he was getting angry with me. And than in a flash, he was the one standing looking down at me. I was sitting in the chair and he had his hands behind me so he could lean down to look at me. Our noses were almost touching because he was that close. I felt his breath tickle my nose as he spoke, and I felt my gaze linger to look at his lips every once in a while.

"Listen, and listen closely because I'm only going to say this once. Dylan started following Sergej a while back. I tried to convince him not to, but naturally he wouldn't listen to me. So, after Sergej's death, Dylan was the highest rank next to him, so he's the new leader, so to speak. Right after he died, Dylan called me with a plan. Use the _svetocha _to bring down the Order. And naturally I said no, because it was the dumbest thing to cross his lips. Than, he got nasty. He said that he would hunt us down, and kill you before my eyes if I said no. So, I decided to play along, get enough information to take him down with, but he got smart. He decided that he wanted you, and Graves, to begin a 'club' at school, to teach other students to fight. That's what the names are for. But, he won't tell them why they are being taught this. He's just going to get me to teach it to them. Than, when he feels the time is right, he's going to unleash them upon the Order members here and around the world, hoping for a downfall. But, in my opinion, the children here aren't that stupid, and aren't going to fall for it. Especially if they are half as stubborn as you are."

He stopped taking, letting it sink in, I guess. But it was all so shocking. Why would Dylan want to take down the Order? It was the largest organization in the Real World.. Maybe when you turn evil you turn stupid too, because if not Dylan is just an idiot.

Than a thought hit me, he said that he didn't want to help Dylan, that Dylan had forced him to. Blackmail.

"Wait, are you saying that he's blackmailing you too?" I said, rather dumbly.

He shook his head, but still kept his eyes locked with mine. "Also, Dru, that means that I still love you. I've never stopped. And having you think I was, as you so kindly put it, a 'traitor' was breaking my heart. I hated doing this to you, but it was the only way to keep you safe at the moment."

"You. . . you still love me?" I said, gazing into his icy blue eyes. They were the color of the sky today, and they had affection and love in them, instead of war and hate.

"Yes, _skowroneczko moja, _always." He said.

I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck. But the sudden movement made me feel dizzy and nauseous, and I knew what was coming. I ran for the bathroom, and made it to the toilet just in time. I threw up whatever was in my stomach. But as soon as I was done, instantly felt better. Christophe held my hair back I brushed my teeth again.

"So, about this." He finally said, waving his hand in front of me.

"What about this?" I said, copying the gesture he did.

"Well, umh, I don't know, umh, what you want to do about it." He said, scratching the back of his neck.

I burst out in laughter. It was the first time he had ever seemed nervous around me. And it was the first time I'd ever heard him say, 'umh'. I just couldn't contain myself, maybe it was the hormones, or the fact that I hit my head. Because this was the most inappropriate time to laugh. But he didn't say anything until I was done. And even than he just looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"Are you feeling okay, I mean you did hit your head," He said, looking worried.

"I'm fine, just, oh, never mind. What were you saying before?"

This time he seemed more composed as he said this, "What do you want to do about the baby?"

"Oh, yeah. That," I said blankly. I hadn't thought about that. "What do you think I should do?"

"Well, for now, since no one knows who the father is, I think you should lie and say it was Graves."

He said, looking at me waiting for my out burst, but it didn't come. I was thinking about why he would want that.

"And before you ask, it's to protect you. If they found out that I was the father, assuming that I am," He said, with a questioning nod , I nodded as to mean yes, "because God only knows what Dylan would do to you if he found out."

"How do you feel about it?" I asked, father shyly, because I didn't know what his reaction would be.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, "Well, I don't really know. I'm not angry, but don't get me wrong, I want kids, but I think it's to early." He said, "And yes, I knew the risk when we were together, but I didn't think it would actually happen. I'll go along with whatever makes you happy."

I thought about what would make me happy. I didn't know what I wanted to do about this baby. I wasn't about to abort it because what happens if it's a _svetocha _, that's not something to waste. But I'm also not ready to be a mother. It scares the shit out of me to be honest. I wanted children one day, but that day was suppose to be way, way in the future. When I was married and actually had money. I didn't plan on being sixteen, almost seventeen, and pregnant.

"Well, we have quite a while until we have to worry about it. But what are we going to do about Dylan?" I asked.

"Well, for the past month, I've been getting evidence against him together. Recordings, stuff like that. I've almost got enough to put him away forever. I just want to give him more time to try something. We've already got him for kidnapping, and than for hurting Graves. I want something more concrete. Than, with you being a _svetocha, _you can call an Order meeting here, and we can present the evidence to them, and hopefully he won't get spooked."

"Okay." Was all I said, this was a lot to take in. I went and sat down on the bed.

I thought about how much my life's change in the past three months.

I mean, three months ago, I was in the kitchen with Dad loading gun clips.

Than two months ago, I'd fallen madly in love with Christophe, was on the run from Sergej, got caught and raped by Sergej, than was saved by Ash.

Than in the past month I've been moved to a Schola, made to train, and betrayed by a psychotic freak who I thought I could trust. Guess I was wrong.

We sat there, on the bed, not saying anything for a long time. We didn't move until we heard a soft knock on the door. Who the hell could that be?


	22. Chapter Twenty Two: Hormones

**Blooming Love: A Strange Angels Story**

**Chapter Twenty- Four**

**Dru's POV:**

_**Previously: **We sat there, on the bed, not saying anything for a long time. We didn't move until w__e heard a soft knock on the door. Who the hell could that be?_

We both tensed when we heard the knock. Who could possibly be at the door? I walked over and opened the door. It was Dylan. _Great. Just what I needed. _I opened the door, I decided that I was going to screw the being nice. He didn't deserve my kindness, and I didn't feel like wasting it on him.

"What do you want, Dylan?" I demanded.

"Just let me in." He said, and just pushed his way in instead of waiting for me to allow him entrance.

"What do you need, Dylan?" I asked, getting more irritated. It was never a good idea to piss off a pregnant woman. I've learned that from experience.

He just looked between Christophe and me. He looked a little space out, like he wasn't totally there.

"Hello, earth to Dyl-" I began to say, but he interrupted me with a hand over my mouth.

For some strange reason, when his hand touched my skin, I felt all tingly and an electric current went up my spine. I didn't know why the _hell _his touch would make me feel that way. I pushed all those inappropriate thoughts aside, and blamed it on the hormones. Yeah, that's what it was. Not me, the hormones.

"I'm sorry Dru," He began, and his faced morphed from sad to sinister, "but it seems that Graves has, _'gone missing'._" He said, with an evil smile.

"What do you mean, _'gone missing'_ ?" I asked, getting easily more pissed off than I had already been. Man, he really wanted to push my buttons today. Well, let's just see how well that works out for him.

"Well, let's just say, that if you don't get that list of kids to me in two days, you're going to be **very** sorry." He threatened with a handsome smile. Wait, did I say handsome smile? I really am loosing it. Damn hormones.

This is when I felt Christophe next to me, not even bothering with his cover.

"I may be on your side, but I wont allow you to threaten a _svetocha_." He said, with a slight growl.

"Well, than just get me the list, and you'll get your friend back." He said, returning the growl.

Than, without any notice, he grabbed my hand and kissed it. The same feeling shot through me, just like when he out his hand over my mouth. His eyes never left mine.

"Have a good day, milady." He said, a sexy smirk on his lips.

"Wait!" I said before he couldleave. He turned around and raised an eye brow at me. I instantly turned a bright shade of red. He chuckled at me. "What was that you needed, milady?" He said, closing the door and turning to face me.

"Well, uh, we, I, got the results back from the nurse." I said, suddenly nervous. He raised another eyebrow at me. "Well?"

"Oh, yeah. Umh, well." I stammered. I don't know why I was so nervous. It was like I was under a spell. His spell. "Well, I found out that I was, umh. Pregnant." I managed to get out before I changed my mind. His eyes widened in shock.

"Well, my, my, my. This was defiantly _not _what I was expecting. I always thought you were so _innocent,_" the way he said innocent, well, he made it sound like I was some kind of whore. And I certainly wasn't. I've only been with one man in my whole life, and I wasn't planning on having sex again, for a long, long time.

"but who's the father?" He said, shooting a look of confusion at Christophe, because he was being so standoffish.

"It's Graves. About two months ago. Cabin fever." Was all I said, it was the only explanation he was going to get for now.

"Ahh, dreaded cabin fever." He said with a smile, as if remembering a fond memory. Then he came close, so close that I could feel his hot breath on my neck. He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, and whispered, "Next time you have cabin fever, love, give me a call." I shivered and backed away from him.

He smirked and sauntered out of the room. I was so confused, and than Christophe walked passed me and slammed the door. _And I thought I was moody. _

After showering and getting ready, someone came to my door and told me that I had to return to classes today. Well, I might as well, because I guess I can start the stupid 'Elite' group of kids list Dylan wants me to put together.

As I was walking down the hall, I felt eyes on me, coming from every direction. It felt odd having all those eyes on me. I still don't know why I was so special. I was just one girl. Just Dru.

Getting people to join the group was easier than I thought it would be. The twenty people that I was suppose to round up for the group were all djamphir. That was one requirement, no wulfen aloud. Dylan, and his stupid prejudices. I planned on taking the list to him tomorrow.

When I got to my first hour class the next day, there was a girl standing at the front of the room with our professor. As soon as everyone was seated, he began to speak, "Good morning class. We have been blessed with a new student. Class, this is Teagan Cole." We all greeted her hello, there was alot of side talking going on. We never got girls. Than she was motioned to have a seat, and naturally she was asked to sit with me. The professor asked me to help her around for the first day.

As the day went on, I found myself beginning to like Teagan. Haha, that wasn't going to last very long. Again, not a good idea to piss off a pregnant woman.

At the end of classes that day, we were walking in the hallway because I was showing her to her dorm. It was deserted, because we were the only two girls in the entire school. I was thinking, and than it hit me, she must be a _svetocha._Wow, I must really be slow today to just have noticed it. But, I didn't say anything. Not yet anyway. On our way to the dorms, we passed Dylan and Christophe walking down the hallway. We exchanged a quick hello, and kept walking. After they were out of earshot, she said to me, "Damnnn, who were those fine fellows?" She said, looking in the direction that they had just been in. Okay, now I was not liking her at all. I was feeling insanely jealous. Damn hormones.

I dropped her off at her dorm and went to find Christophe. He and I needed to talk about what happened the other day. Things had ended to abrubtly. I looked all around for Christophe, and couldn't find him anywhere. So I decided to just give up, and go back to my dorm. I was surprised when I opened the door and found him sitting on my bed. He got up when I came in, and I gave him a sad smile. I sat down on the bed and motioned for him to follow. We just sat there for a minute, not knowing what to say to one another. I was the first to speak.

"Why, the other day, did you just stomp out and not give me a chance to talk to you?" I asked, completely level-headed and relaxed. My hormones were not raging at the moment. Key words: at the moment.

He seemed to be fighting with himself, debating on how much emotion to show at this time. He decided to let it _all _out. And I'm not even kidding. I've never seen him this angry. He looked like an angry god ready to strike. I had to admire how handsome he looked when he was angry. See? Damn hormones again. Remind me to never get pregnant again.

"Well, first of all. He was _touching _you, and you went along with it-" He said, before I interrupted him. I was pissed now too, so this was not going to go well.

"What do you mean, 'went along with it'? How could you possibly think that I liked him that close to me?"

I was lying. And I think both of us knew it. I liked him when he touched me and whispered in my ear. I seemed to be loosing my mind, I didn't know that was a symptom of pregnancy.

His eyes were blazing with anger and jealousy. Wait, jealousy? I've never known Christophe to be jealous. Mad, blood-thirsty, uncontrollable, but never jealous.

"Because. . . you're suppose to be having my child! Not his! You never look at me like that anymore." He fumed.

"How would you know how I look at you? You never look at me anyway! Wait, no, just admit it. You were jealous that another man touched me! And for the record, just because you're the father, doesn't mean that we're together or you get to dictate my life!" I was getting angry now. All I wanted to do was talk to him, but he had to make that so damned difficult.

He just got up and slammed the door. But he slammed it so hard that it actually broke the hinges and fell out of the frame. Jesus Christ. Why did my life have to be so complicated.

I sighed, now I was going to have to go to Dylan and ask for someone to come fix my door. Well, I needed to take the list to him anyway, so why not? I hope I didn't have those same feelings I had when he was in my room. That wouldn't help things. And why was I having those feelings, I mean, he was an evil, sick bastard who was trying to destroy everything good in my life. Why was I suck a freak?

I walked to Dylan's office, but he wasn't there. I guess I'll have to try his private quarters. I hope I don't get roped into any sticky situations. I really don't want to set off Christophe anymore than I already have. He might do something rash, like try and kill Dylan. Not that that would be a bad thing, just saying. That would fix many things in my life.

I made my way over to his room, taking my time to look over the list again.

**Elite Training:**

**Captain:** Dylan

**Co-Captain: **Christophe

**Student Capitan: **Dru

Trey Williams

Christopher Prince

Nathan Stark

Stephen Baker

Nathanial Jones

Collin Kent

Alec Clark

Erik Luck

Damien Smith

Heath Night

Kevin James

Matthew Hanes

Peter Caffrey

Neal Burke

Adam Cook

David Lambert

Robert Hanley

Asher Rogers

Chris Roth

Daniel Brown

I was looking at the floor when I knocked on the door, not expecting what I was going to be greeted by.

I looked up to see and semi-naked, wearing only mesh shorts, Dylan with wet hair, and a _killer _set of abs. I gulped. I was defiantly going to find myself in a sticky situation.

"Well, whataya know, looks like you decided to take up my offer after all." He said, with a smirk.

"In your dreams." I said. And I just held up the list.

He scanned it quickly, and looked up at me, utterly surprised.

"What? Didn't think I could do it?" I said, raising a brow at him. "I'm better than you give me credit for."

"I guess you are." He said. And than he motioned for me to come in. He didn't close the door all the way, he just cracked it.

"Why so surprised?" I asked, I had my back turned to him, looking around the room. I stopped in front of his couch to look at what was on the wall behind it.

"It's a pleasant surprise." He says, entirely to close for my comfort. I whirled around and wound up knocking into him and we both fell onto the couch, him on top of me. I guess that I set myself up for this one. I should have never turned my back to him, I also should have known he would use my hormones against me. He's a bastard, what else can I expect?

"Maybe it's time for a little reward." He said, our noses touching. He had leaned down, and our lips were almost touching. I wanted to plead and tell him not to, but I couldn't find the words. And my sub-conscience wouldn't let me, neither would my hormones.

He pressed his lips to mine for a second, than came back up to look at my reaction. I probably looked like a wanton slut. He than crushed my lips with his own, and than began to run his tongue over my bottom lip. I put my arms around his neck, and pulled him closer. I granted him access to my mouth, and he began exploring immediately. I dropped my hands from his neck to run up and down his nicely muscled back. I stopped right before his butt, and began to tease the hem of his shorts. Than he moaned into his mouth and I than felt something very hard pressing into my stomach. That caused me to moan, absentmindedly. I knew this was getting out of hand. I mean making out with you arch-enemy, no matter how hot, was not a good thing.

At that point I was getting ready to break things off, when Christophe busted into the room.

"Dylan, guess wha-" He said. Stopping dead in his tracks.

His face lost all composure for about a split second, than went to a business like, even cold demeanor.

"Sorry, I see you're in the middle of something." Than he walked out and closed the door.

I got up, shoving him off me and ran back to my room. When I got there, I saw my door had been replaced, and a note was taped to it.

_Dru,_

_I'm sorry about your door. I didn't mean what I said, and you're right; I was jealous. I want to talk to you when you're ready. And remember, I love you, forever._

It wasn't signed, but I knew who it was from. I felt like a bitch. I felt like a bitch that didn't deserve a man as great as Christophe. These little things were the things I loved the most about him. And I probably just screwed up the last chance I had at being with him for a long, long time. Granted, he's done his fair share of shitty things, but my list of shitty things is way longer than his. And I'm carrying his child. I have to live with this guilt for the rest of my life. When I got into my room, I flung myself into bed and cried myself to sleep. Something I haven't done in a long time. Not since the first time I broke my own heart over Christophe. But that time, Graves was there to comfort me. And thinking about Graves just makes me cry harder.

-**X-**

**Dear Readers,**

I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I was on vacation and didn't have access to a computer. I'm also sorry to say that I'm loosing interest in writing this because I'm not getting the kind of feed back I use to get. I know this is rude to say, but if I don't have at least 10 reviews a chapter, than I'm not going to finish writing this. My outline says that there will be one more chapter and an epilogue. So, I want to finish this, but I need motivation. So review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and what you want to see in the next chapter and the epilogue. Who do you want Dru to end up with: Graves, Christope, or (gasp!) Dylan? It's all up to you. I haven't included the epilogue into my outline, so it's all up to the readers what happens next! Remember 10 reviews and than you get the last chapter!

**Rachel. (:**

**-X-**


	23. Chapter Twenty Three: Last Chapter

**Blooming Love: A Strange Angels Story**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Christophe's/Dru's POV:**

As I was walking away from Dylan's room, I ran into someone. I didn't really pay much attention to it, just mumbled a 'sorry' and kept walking, but I looked back and saw that it was a _girl._ And not just a girl, another _svetocha_. How did I know that? Well, she had a certain smell about her, just like Dru had before she had bloomed. I sighed, and walked back to where the girl was standing. She was very attractive and had a natural charisma about her. I couldn't help feel attracted to her. But I scolded myself, no matter what Dru did, I wasn't going to see other women. Dru was having my child, I owe her at least that much. But it couldn't hurt to have friends, right?

"Hey, I'm sorry that I ran into you, I have a lot on my mind." I said, giving her a polite smile.

"It's alright." She said, returning the smile. "Penny for your thoughts?" She asked.

"Sure, why don't we go and get some coffee?" I said, trying to keep it professional.

She smiled, and I led the way. When we got to the small coffee shop that was in the campus, I ordered us two drinks and we went to find a table. When we found a empty table in the back, I pulled the chair out for her, and let her sit first, trying to be a gentleman. We exchanged a smile, and the waiter brought over our drinks.

"So, what do you do here at the school?" She asked, whilst sipping her coffee.

"Well, I'm here to train _svetochas, _and I'm also here to help Dylan with his new 'Elite Training Club'. When did you get here?" I asked.

"Well, I was at another Schola, but they decided that I should be with another _svetocha, _so they moved me here."

We sat and talked like this for what seemed like forever. But in reality, it was only two hours.

"I'm sorry, but I've got to get going. We should do this again sometime, it was fun." I said. Now that I was finally calmed down I decided that I should probably talk to Dru.

I left the coffee shop and looked everywhere for Dru, I couldn't find her. So I decided that a good night's sleep wouldn't hurt. As I was walking to my room, I passed Dylan, and my blood pressure spiked immediately. I was pissed again. But it was more like I was a jealous fool who couldn't let go of the past.

I sighed, and opened the door. I took a long, hot shower before going to sleep. I slept for a long time. A long dreamless sleep was exactly what I had needed for talking to Dru the next day.

**-X-**

I instantly felt jealous when I walked into the coffee shop and saw Christophe and Teagan talking and laughing together. I decided that I just needed a good night's sleep. I was walking back to my room, and I passed several members of the new Elite club. They were giving me funny looks. _I wonder what that was about. _I got back to my room and decided that I could use a shower. A nice, long hot shower.

While I was in the shower, I thought about the things that had happened in the past six months. My life's been turned upside down, righted and than turned upside down again. And now I've been left with this.

I got out of the shower, and looked at my naked form in the mirror. I looked the same as I had before, but now you could see a small bump protruding on my stomach. To an outsider, it would look like I had just gained ten or so pounds. But I knew better than that. I knew what was now growing in my womb. And I also didn't know how I felt about that. I loved this baby with my whole heart, but I also felt a bit of resentment towards it. It had just taken any chance at a 'normal' life that I could have had.

I fell asleep that night thinking of Gran and Dad. All the happy memories that we had, and all the ones we could have had if it weren't for the Real World. I fell asleep wishing that I could have been a normal teenage girl.

When I woke that morning, I knew that I had to talk to Christophe. I than heard a soft knock on the door. That had to be one of three people. Dylan, Teagan, or Christophe. And I was hoping it was Christophe. But sadly, it was Teagan.

"Hey, Dru." She said with a smile.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to walk to class with me."

"Sure, just let me grab my books." I said, and walked back into the room to grab my bag. I sighed, and wondered if I was ever going to get to talk to Christophe.

As we were walking to our first hour class, Ancient History, she told me about her 'date' with Christophe. I was pissed that she would have the nerve. But wait, she doesn't know about us, so I guess that I can't blame her for being excited. I mean look at him, he's gorgeous.

I tried to feign excitement to her, and it seemed to work. She bought the story that I was happy for her. I even went far enough to tell her to find him and try for another date. I mean, we weren't dating, so he was free to date whomever he wanted to. It would hurt me though, because it would feel like he was turning his back on me and his child. But, he is a man, and I can't expect him to ignore the only other girl that's here.

School goes by slowly that day. No matter how jealous I am, I have to admit that I like having another girl around.

I finally got Teagan to leave me alone long enough to look for Christophe. I looked everywhere, and than finally I saw him in the hallway.

"Hey! We need to talk." He said, voicing my exact thoughts. I gave him a smile as he led us back to a unused classroom.

When we got inside, I went and sat down on a desk and waited for him to say something, and when he didn't, I spoke.

"So, you first." I said. "What did you think 'we needed to talk' about?" I said, trying to sound polite.

He collected his thoughts for a moment than spoke, " Well, I wanted to apologize again for breaking your door," He said a bit sheepishly. "And also, for just being a jerk lately. You're right you have the right to see whomever you want, or be with whomever you want. Just because we're having a baby together doesn't mean I can act like your mother. I'm sorry." He sounded so sincere that I forgot about everything that happened between him and Teagan. Momentarily.

"Christophe. . ." Was all I could manage. It was just a whisper. I slowly approached him, but he seemed to be moving backward while I was advancing. I stopped, "What's the matter?" I said, utterly confused.

He looked away, looking ashamed. "Well, I think that we should give it a little break before we try things out again. A little space." He said, finally looking in my eyes.

Than I knew why he didn't want me touching him. Teagan. He liked Teagan.

"No that's not why, and don't even try lying to me. This is about Teagan. You like her, and she told me about your little coffee 'date' yesterday." I said, and than left, still fuming, not waiting for and answer.

**Christophe's POV:**

She just left the room without even waiting for me to say anything. But we both knew she was right. I just sighed and decided that I wanted to see Teagan again. I was angry with Dru again, and yesterday when I was angry, she helped me work it through.

I found my way to her room with no trouble. I knocked, and within seconds she was at the door.

"Hey," I said, shoving my hands in my pockets out of nervousness.

"Hey," She said, smiling at me, "want to come in?"

"Sure." I walked in and looked around her room. It was nice, exactly like Dru's room. I sighed at the thought of her.

Teagan walked over and touched my arm, "Is something wrong?" She said with concerned eyes.

I looked down at her, contemplating how much I could, and should tell her.

She seemed to be reading my thoughts.

"You can tell me anything, you know that right?" She said, while leading me to sit down on her bed.

After that I spilled all my worries out. And I accidentally told her about Dru and the baby, so I made her promise not to tell anyone.

I got up, "I think it's time for me to leave." I said.

"Wait," She said, pulling me back down. "I need to tell you something." Than she leaned over and kissed me. She pushed me down and straddled my lap. My arms went around her waist to keep her where she was. It felt good to have her here, like she belonged. Than she pushed her hand up the front of my shirt and she took it off of me. I raised an eyebrow at her and she just smiled. Her hands were so soft as she ran them up and down my back and stomach. At this point, I was hard, and I knew she could feel it. Things were getting out of hand way too fast. So I got up and put my shirt on, "I've really got to go. I've had a great time though." And leaned down and gave her one last kiss.

**Dru's/Dylan's POV:**

I don't even know where I was going when I left Christophe's, I just walked. And somehow I found my way to Dylan's door. Which was very odd, considering he was the last person I wanted to talk to.

He answered the door, and thank god he had a shirt on this time. I don't know what I would have done if he didn't.

"Dru? What's the matter?" he said, sounding genuinely concerned. He beckoned me forward and took us over to the couch. This time he had closed and locked the door. Hopefully nothing sketchy was going to happen.

And before I knew what I was doing, I was spilling my guts to him. Telling him everything. And when I say everything, I mean everything. The baby. The baby's father. Teagan. Graves. You name it, I said it.

When I was all done talking he looked at me for a moment, and then leaned over and kissed me. Like that was going to make things better. But, somehow it did make things better. He didn't pressure me to go all the way, but we made out for what seemed like forever. And when I finally left his room, I felt like a trance had been lifted, I felt weird. I just blamed it on the pregnancy.

**-X-**

After Dru left, I called Teagan and wanted a report on how things have been going on the Christophe front. She said things were going as planned. And my plan? You see, I knew something fishy was going on between Dru and Christophe and I wanted to know what it was before things got any worse. This is the only way to succeeded in my plans to destroy the Order. I had to destroy it's leaders first. One by one, they will go down.

**Christophe's/Dru's POV:**

It's been a week since I've talked to Dru.

Things with Teagan are okay, nothing like what Dru and I had. But it was something.

I was walking the perimeter of the building when I heard a noise. A rustling in the bushes.

And than someone walked out of them.

"What the hell?" Was all I said. I armed myself, getting ready for a fight, but I lowered my gun when I saw who it was.

"Graves?" I yelled. He got closer. He looked terrible. "Where have you been!"

"No time. Just take this and read it. Call an Order meeting for Monday, (today being Friday)." Than he started to walk off, but not before turning and asked, "Where's Dru?"

"No idea. Try her room first."

Than he was off.

That left me with a massive folder filled with god knows what.

I opened it, and there it was. All the evidence I would need to convict Dylan of treason.

I ran to the phone and called an emergency Order meeting for Monday.

**-X-**

It's been a week since I've talked to Christophe. And I'm completely okay with that. I've spent everyday so far with Dylan. He's been great. We've talked, and talked and talked. And fooled around some. But we mainly talk. And it's great.

I was in my room when I heard a knock. I was hoping it was Dylan. But it wasn't. It was Graves. Wait, Graves?

"Well, well, well, it's about time you've showed up." I sneered at him.

His face scrunched up and his eyes glistened. "What the _hell _has gotten into you?"

I puffed up and held my head high, "You would know if you had been here."

"I wasn't here so I can save our asses. I finally got what I needed to convict Dyl-" He began.

"Get out! Just get out now!"

I didn't want to see his face ever again.

**Third-Person POV:**

Graves was even more confused when he left Dru's than before he had got there.

He decided that he should go talk to Christophe. Maybe he'll know.

When Graves finally found Christophe and told him about what was going on with Dru, he also found out a few other things.

"Dru's pregnant. And I also believe that she is under some type of 'spell', so to speak. By Dylan. Because she won't talk to anyone but him."

"Hold up for a second. She's pregnant, and it's . . ." Graves said questionably.

"Mine, not his." He said solemnly.

"Okay, good. He's a bastard. At least you're. . . not as bad of a bastard." He said, and that's when they started their unspoken friendship.

They worked together all weekend. And by the time Monday came, they had a rock-solid case. There was no way he was getting out of this. He also had an accomplis. Teagan. And even though that crushed Christophe, he knew it was the only way to save Dru from this monster.

They made their way to the secret room they kept there in the Schola for Order meetings. When they entered the room, Dylan was sitting there, with Dru and Teagan at his side. Smirking.

Christophe whispered to Graves, "We'll just see how long that smirk lasts." And they both shared a secret smile.

Christophe stood at the front of the room, "I have brought us together today to share some disturbing evidence I have uncovered." He said, as he pulled the folder out to hand to the Head of the Order.

"I, along with a faithful wulfen, have found evidence that Dylan, (A/N: Sorry, I don't remember his last name.) is guilty of High Treason. He has plans to , as he says, 'take down the Order'." At this point, the contents of the folder were now being passed around the table. And Dylan was trying to escape, along with Teagan. Christophe grabbed the gun out of his holster and shot Dylan once in the leg and Teagan once in the leg. They both went down, and were immediately surrounded by guards. Dru was staring speechlessly at the papers in front of her. She seemed to be coming back to her own at the sight of the evidence. She stood up, and it was just her and Christophe in the room. She looked at him with tears in her eyes, and walked over to him.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know, I was under some kind of spell. I just don't remember any-" She said, standing in front of him.

"Shhsh. Quiet, love. It's alright. I promise that everything's okay." He said to her, in a soothing tone.

"Oh, Christophe." She said, flinging herself into his arms.

"And remember this, _milna, _I love you." He said.

She looked up at him and said, "Forever?"

"Forever." He said with a smile as he leaned down to kiss her.

-**X-**

**Dear Readers,**

This was the last 'chapter'. I'm sorry if it's terrible, and I'm sorry that I switched POV's so many times. I was just not feeling this story any more, and I just wanted it to end. I'm also sorry if it seemed rushed and again, if it was terrible, please tell me. The epilogue will be published shortly after this.

**Rachel, (:**


	24. Revised Epilogue

This is an edited version of the epilogue. Since it was so short, I decided to go back and add more to it, give it more filler.

* * *

**Blooming Love: A Strange Angels Story**

**Epilogue**

Fast forward seven months into the future. The day is December twenty-fourth, and Dru has just gone into labor. It's around eleven o'clock at night. She didn't even realize she her water had broke because she was in the shower. She continued on with her nightly routine and got dressed for bed. It was difficult to do this with her nine months pregnant stomach, but she managed the best she could.

She was in her dorm, reading when she felt a sudden pain. A sudden, very strong pain in her abdomen. She made an excuse and figured it was just gas pains. But ten minutes later when it happened again, she didn't know what was going on.

"Holy shit!" She says, dropping her book.

When the pain subsides, she picks her book back up and says it was just a harmless cramp. But than it happens again. They were coming in closer time now, and they were hurting worse than anything she'd ever experienced before. And than she knew it, the baby was coming. She didn't even have time to be shocked before the next contraction came. She pulled out her phone, and texted both Christophe and Graves.

_Baby's coming. Get your ass here, __now_.

And about twenty seconds after she sent it, Christophe was by her side. He looked concerned, happy, upset, and about nine million other emotions. Graves appeared in the room a few minutes later, the same things appearing on his face. She would have smiled at them both, but the next set of contractions hit.

"Are you okay? Where is the baby?" He said, frantically looking around.

"Are you really that stupid?" She said, while she smacked his arm as hard as she could at the time, "I said the baby is _coming_. Not _came."_

"Oh, sorry," He said.

"It's okay, just get me to a damn hospital!" She said. He picked her up and began to carry her to a car.

Graves spoke for the first time when she had another set of painful contractions.

"Are you okay? Is it coming?" He said.

"Oh, shut up and get me to the damn hospital!" She said again, a bit breathlessly, due to the fact that she was having another contraction.

The drive to the hospital was . . . interesting. Dru was screaming at Christophe and Graves was laughing at Dru. That just made her madder. It was a bit of a train wreck; they all just wanted to be at the hospital where the nurses could take care of this.

"DAMNIT! Drive faster! This is your fault you know!" She said, more like yelled.

Graves laughed harder than he'd laughed in a long time.

Christophe just sighed and drove faster. The engine revved and the needle crept towards 100 mph. It took only five more minutes to get to the hospital at that speed.

When they were finally at the hospital Dru was eight cm dilated, and the baby was going to come any minute now. Christophe broke into the emergency room yelling that they needed a doctor right away. They got her a wheel chair and they wheeled her toward the room.

They got her to the delivery room just in time. She was one the verge of having the baby right there in the wheel chair. She clutched the sides, and screamed at the top of her lungs, blaming Christophe for this again. She was squeezing Graves hand so hard he though his fingers were going to fall off. But that was okay by him, as long as his best friend was happy in the end. He'd do anything she needed him to do, as long as she was still in his life.

After five minutes of pushing, and a lot of yelling, Dru had successfully delivered their baby boy. He was 7 lbs, 5oz.

The nurse asked them who would like to hold him first, and Dru was too tired to hold him, so she left Christophe hold him first.

Dru marvled at Christophe as the nurse approached them. She'd never seen him look so happy in all the time she'd known him. He was practically glowing at the sight of the small child.

"What should we name him?" Christophe questioned as the baby was placed in his arms.

Dru sat and thought for a few moments, "Christopher Graves Reynard-Anderson."

Christophe smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips.

"I love you," he whispered onto her lips.

She smiled at him, "I love you more."

"Alright you two, smile for the camera!" the nurse said. She snapped the picture of the happy couple.

Graves walked over to stand next to Christophe and look at the baby.

"Who would've know your baby would be this ugly," he said sarcastically.

Dru mustered all of her strength and punched him in the gut as hard as she could.

He winced from the small blow laid to his stomach and raised his hands in defeat, "Kidding! Kidding!"

"That's what I thought," Dru said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Her stomach growled, "What's it going to take for a girl to get some food around here?"

That sent everyone in the room into fits of laughter, and things were good. Everyone was happy with the way things played out.

Even through all the pain, tears, fear, and even devastation, they'd managed to stick together. If they could make it through that, they can make it through anything.


End file.
